Nothing can stop this!
by Kilta
Summary: Takamura Suoh is in love with Imonoyama Nokoru, but Yudaiji Idomu loves him too. Who will win Nokoru at the end? Yaoi
1. Default Chapter

**No**_t_**hing can s**_t_**op **_t_**his**: by kilta

_In the past everything was meaningless to me._

_I've been searching for my one…_

_And I saw you there. To me you were a mystery._

_I knew that something was wrong… _

_You were something else… living in a world where I don't belong._

… … … … …

_I always searched for my sun._

_And there you were … you're my special one._

_I always remember how I felt at that day._

_Strange! I never felt like this way…_

_Your smile, your eyes, you're so fine you always shine. _

_That's why I can't give up…_

_That's why I can't stop…_

It's too late, I fell in love and…

_Nothing can stop this._

… … …

"Takamura-senpai?"

-

-

-

-

"Takamura-senpai!"

-

-

-

-

-

"… … … …"

-

-

-

-

"Senpai?"

-

-

-

-

"SENPAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIII!"

Suoh jumped from his chair nearly falling down, but he managed to control his balance before he falls. He sighed in relief and looked at Akira.

"What's up, Ijyuin?" Suoh tried to sound calm and Akira stared at him for a while before he laughed.

"Really! Takamura-senpai is strange today … you kept staring at Kaichou all the time, you didn't even heard anything of what I've said, did you?" Suoh blushed and looked away. Akira laughed again then he moved his gaze to Nokoru.

Nokoru was standing before his large-desk, examining the flowers that just arrived for him. He looked thoughtful that he didn't heard Akira calling for him.

"Kaichou?"

Finally Nokoru turned and smiled at Akira who was standing behind him now. "Yes! Akira."

"No card this time too?"

Akira asked. Nokoru shook his head. "It seems that that admirer doesn't want to show her or his identity because of some reason." Akira squealed in shock at the 'his' word. He didn't expect it could be a male too.

"Y- y- you mean … the admirer could be a male too?" Akira glanced at Suoh and the later started to cough.

"It could be, who knows … I'll try to figure it out." he took his place behind his desk working his fingers fast on the keyboard, and Akira went to Suoh's to make sure if he was the one who was sending those flowers.

"Did you?" Akira whispered to make sure their Kaichou wouldn't hear anything.

"No! … Of course not." Suoh immediately snapped back.

"And why of course? Wouldn't it be nice if you send him some red roses and a letter with your love confession t-" Suoh put his hand on Akira's mouth to stop him from continuing. He blushed and glanced at Nokoru to make sure that he didn't heard anything and he sighed in relief when he saw the blonde focusing on his p.c.

"Don't talk about this subject here, Ijyuin." Akira nodded and Suoh removed his hand from the black haired boy and sighed.

Suoh didn't know if he made a mistake by telling Akira about his feelings towards Nokoru. He was desperate at that time and he needed someone to talk with. He couldn't find anyone better than Akira to tell him that, and he didn't regret it. He just wished that Akira could keep his mouth shut.

"Ahhh! I can't find it." Nokoru shouted suddenly startling his two friends. Suoh walked to him and glanced at the computer screen.

"Hmm! … it seems that that person make sure to hide such information on you, Kaichou." Suoh committed. Nokoru leaned back on his chair and stared at him in a strange way. Suoh blushed.

"W- What?" Suoh stammered.

"Nothing!" Nokoru moved his gaze away and laid his head back on the chair and closed his eyes. Suoh coughed in his fist.

"It's not a good time to take a nap, Kaichou"

"Then it's a good time for what?"

"Work!"

"Oh! …"

… … …

…

**Few hours later…**

"Finished" Nokoru smiled in satisfaction as he signed the last paper. "Great! The ball is tomorrow … it'll be fun and I'm sure Ohkawa-kaichou and Nagisa-san will be gorgeous." he winked at his friends and the two blushed but then Suoh looked down.

"What's wrong Suoh?"

"I- I won't attend the ball."

"You had a fight with Nagisa-san?"

"No! … I just have few things on my mind."

"Hmm … I see." he knew that Suoh was lying, but he acted like he didn't, and started to put some plans for the ball with Akira.

At the end of the day, Nokoru and Akira went home with out Suoh. He insisted to stay at the council room more in order to finish some work as he said.

Suoh glanced at his watch. It's the time for him to go home. He collected his papers and as he removed them he found a letter under those papers. He took it and studied it carefully before he opened it.

_Dear Suoh…_

_Meet me at the ballroom at 6:00pm._

_Nokoru…_

Suoh blinked few times and reread the letter. 'Why would he want me to meet him there?' Suoh thought about it for a while and he couldn't stop feeling nervous.

It was 6:05pm when Suoh walked in the hall slowly. It was dark. it seemed no one was there. "Kaichou?" he called, and when he did the lights turned on and he could see that the reconstruction had successfully finished. The music started to play suddenly, and Suoh moved his gaze everywhere until his gaze fell on a boy that he knew so well.

"Kaichou … what's going on?" Nokoru started to walk towards Suoh until he was closer enough to see how much nervous Suoh was.

"You can't break Nagisa-san's heart because you can't dance, Suoh." Suoh blushed. 'How did he know?' he wondered.

"It'll be ok … cause I'll teach you." when he said that he stepped closer to Suoh and took one hand and put it on his waist, then lifted the other with his.

"W-What are you doing?" Suoh blushed. Nokoru smiled at him and put his free hand on Suoh's shoulder.

"Trust me Suoh … it's so easy just watch my steps." Suoh swallowed hard and nodded and Nokoru started to move slowly. Suoh stared down at their feet to follow Nokoru's steps even though it was hard to focus on the steps when Nokoru was that close to him. The rhythms got faster and Nokoru could tell that Suoh got used to the steps so he started to move faster, Suoh felt good, he didn't imagine it would be so easy … or maybe that because Nokoru was a good teacher.

The music stopped and they stopped as well, but they were still holding each other. Nokoru looked at Suoh and grinned. "You're a fast learner, Suoh" Suoh stared at Nokoru's deep blue eyes before he leaned over and kissed Nokoru's cheek gently. Nokoru's eyes widen in shock and when Suoh pulled away Nokoru backed away from him.

"What did you do that for?" Suoh blushed when he realized what he has just done.

"I- I just wanted to … to thank you … I'm really sorry, Kaichou." Suoh startled when Nokoru smiled at him. 'At least he isn't mad at me' he sighed in relief.

"You don't have to thank me … I just want you here tomorrow, ok?"

"Hai!"

o

0

O

o0OXO0o

O

0

O

**The next day, at the ballroom**…

The three detectives entered the hall stealing all the attention to themselves. The girls started to squeal in delight as they noticed the three handsome boys arrival. Each of them wanted so bad to dance with one of the three boys but they remembered that there were two of the detectives who were already taken. They glared at Utako and Nagisa when Suoh and Akira asked them for a dance. Now they could only pray that Nokoru would ask them as well.

"You're dancing so well, Suoh-san." Nagisa stated with her soft voice, but it seemed that Suoh was busy staring at something or 'someone' else. Nagisa followed his gaze and she found out that he was staring at Nokoru as he danced with Hikaru that beautiful girl.

"Suoh-san." she whispered sadly as she lowered her head. She got it wrong. She thought that Suoh was interested in Hikaru more than her … she didn't feel like dancing anymore.

"What's wrong Nagisa-san?" finally Suoh looked at her when the girl stepped back from him.

"I- I think I'm a little tired." she lied. Suoh sighed in relief, he thought that Nagisa didn't hear him, but she did.

'He hates to dance with me.' she tried hard to fight her tears back.

Eventually … the ball was over and Nokoru was the only guy who felt so exhausted from dancing with almost half of the girls there. He just wanted to collapse on his bed and fell in deep slumber.

… … … …

(**10:03am … student council room**)

"YES! I won again" Nokoru shouted cheerfully and Akira got excited and clapped happily for Kaichou.

"Subarashe! Kaichou." Nokoru sweat dropped, he looked at Akira in disbelieve.

"Akira? … You have just lose." He paused but then he smiled suddenly. "Never mind because that is your prerogative, you're always cheerful." Akira blushed shyly.

Well! Of course they wouldn't have been playing chess if Suoh were here.

"Takamura-senpai is really working hard on his archery skills. He'd been training so hard for the tournament." Akira thought out loud as he thought about his senpai.

"emm! … Suoh is a wonderful person."

"REALLY? … You think so, Kaichou?" Akira got exited suddenly, causing the blond to startle. He smiled nervously at his energetic friend.

"Of course … he's a talented guy, and he's always serious about the council duties …" he smiled and continued. "I awe the tournaments big time … because they made Suoh spend more time on training and I could do whatever I want." he burst out laughing, not realizing the sudden change in Akira's mood.

'I thought that he might love you back senpai … I'm sorry'.

The soft knocking on the door made Nokoru stop laughing. "Come in!" he called. And the flutist girl entered the room with tears falling down her cheeks. Nokoru frowned.

o

**0**

O

o**0**OXO**0**o

O

**0**

o

_Shot_!

The arrow thrusted into the small red sign. Suoh smirked in satisfaction. He's ready now to challenge the strongest archer in this world. Another shot and he got the arrow in the middle this time too.

"Splendid!"

Suoh turned around to find Nokoru leaning against the wooden wall, smiling at him. "Kaichou! Why are you here?" Suoh wondered. Nokoru never came here before, it must be something important, that what Suoh thought it was.

"It seemed fun … you're a great archer, Suoh." Suoh blushed but he smiled at his senpai.

"Do you want to give it a shot?"

Immediately Nokoru backed away and smiled nervously. "I-I don't think so."

"Come on … I'll teach you, didn't you teach me how to dance?" Nokoru nodded and walked towards Suoh facing the target. Suoh handled him the bow and the arrow, and Nokoru took the position ready to shot.

"Wait! … You're holding it in the wrong way." Suoh stood behind Nokoru, his chest pressed against Nokoru's back, one hand holding the bow and the other were on Nokoru's hand, which was holding the arrow.

"Focus on the red spot and forget about everything around you." Suoh whispered, and Nokoru shivered as Suoh's warm breath tickled his ear, his hand went to his waist.

"Did I treat you like this when I taught you?" Nokoru finally managed to say and Suoh immediately backed away.

"I- I'm sorry." Nokoru shrugged then took the former position again and shot, but he missed the target.

"You just need more practice, Kaichou."

"I think I can do well if I need to shot someone because he made a lady sad." Nokoru turned around to face Suoh, and there was that seriousness on his face. He pointed the arrow at Suoh and closed one eye focusing on his human target. Suoh stared with widen eyes at Nokoru. He was holding it professionally now. The arrow dashed passed Suoh. It was few inches far away from Suoh's ear. His eyes were wide, his mouth opened slightly. He was stunned.

"Why did you make Nagisa-san sad? … Why didn't you tell me that you love another girl, at least I would have helped you." Suoh looked down at the floor, still blushing.

"I- I don't love any other girl."

"How I'm spouse to believe you?" now Suoh looked at him, at Nokoru's eyes to show him that he wasn't lying.

"You have to believe me."

"Alright, Suoh … but you've got to make it up to her."

"Whatever you say, Kaichou."

"Now show me how to do this." Suoh smiled and started to teach Nokoru. All he wants right now is to spend more time with the blond alone.

**To be continued…**


	2. Akira's plan

**No**_t_**hing can s**_t_**op **_t_**his**: by kilta

… … …

Tuesday morning, the three boys entered the council room to be greeted with those same flowers. Nokoru approached his desk examining the flowers as usual hoping he'd find a card this time, but he laid the flowers back on his desk and sighed. He was clearly disappointed.

"No card as usual?" Akira asked curiously and Nokoru nodded before he collapsed on his chair.

"I can't believe that I couldn't find who sent me those flowers yet." Nokoru closed his eyes. Suoh frowned, he felt suddenly like burning. Without thinking, he took the flowers and dumped them in the garbage. Akira got shocked at Suoh's behavior and Nokoru stared at the ninja with widen eyes.

"Why did you do that, Suoh?" Suoh glared at Nokoru and slammed his hands on Nokoru's desk.

"Those flowers are keeping you from doing your duties, you keep thinking about that 'admirer' and forgot about the paperwork … I don't understand Kaichou, if that person was so in love with you why he or she doesn't want you to know his or her identity? … That person just wanted to steal your attention away." Suoh stopped, feeling shocked of what he had just said. He muttered a 'sorry' and got out of the room quickly. Nokoru and Akira exchanged looks. They felt confused at Suoh's unusual mood.

"Did he have another problem with Nagisa-san? I thought he promised to make it up to her." Nokoru thought, there must be something wrong with Suoh because there is no way he would act this way without a good reason.

'Jealous?' Akira thought to himself, it was obvious to Akira that his senpai was jealous, but he couldn't tell Nokoru the truth of course.

"Ne! Maybe Takamura-senpai is just tired, Kaichou … I'll go and check on him."

"Please do so, Akira." Nokoru watched his friend as he left. He spun his chair until he faced the window. "There is something different about Suoh." he paused for a while.

… … … … … …

… …

"Takamura-senpai!" Akira called as he glanced at the ninja boy sitting on the fountain's edge. Suoh lifted his head and smiled awkwardly at his friend as the later sat beside him.

"Oh! Ijyuin." he looked down again and asked hesitantly: "Kaichou's mad?"

"No! … He just wondered what's wrong with you."

"Oh!"

There was a silent between them but then Akira smiled and asked innocently. "Jealous?" immediately Suoh's face grew red. Akira laughed at that.

"N- No of course not … how stupid, Ijyuin." Suoh stood up and walked towards the council room. Akira smiled and followed him, and he could see that Suoh was angry.

"Takamura-senpai … I think you should ask Kaichou out." Akira suggested. Suoh stared at him and blinked few times.

"No way Ijyuin, … how I spouse to ask him out?"

"How would he know that it's a date? You can take him anywhere then you can confess your feelings towards him, it's so simple."

"Yes … but-"

"Don't hesitate senpai … didn't you always say that you crave to rain him with kisses and caress every inch of his-" Akira was shut by Suoh's hand covering his mouth. He looked up at Suoh who was blushing madly.

"Ijyuin! Do you want to kill me?"

… …

Akira started to help Suoh to make some plans for that date, and they planed it to be on Saturday. Akira's mothers have a nice villa overlooking the beach. It's a perfect place and it had a nice view to the sea, and it's a private place too. Suoh would feel free to express his emotions the way he want it to be…

"A villa?" Nokoru blinked few times as he stared at the so clearly nervous Suoh.

"Umm … yes! … I thought we could spend our weekend there." Suoh swallowed hard. This was embarrassing, now he felt that he regretted listing to Akira's advices.

"GREAT! Although I couldn't believe that you're the one who is suggesting this, but I agree it'd be so much fun." Suoh sighed in relief. He succeeded.

"So did you tell Nagisa-san yet? Oh and Akira don't worry, I'll call Ohkawa-kaichou right now." the two stared at their Kaichou in disbelieve. Akira gave Suoh a glare and the later turned to Nokoru to protest, but it was late because he was already inviting Utako over.

Suoh frowned and went back to sit behind his desk. Akira approached him. "It's ok! Takamura-senpai you still has a chance." Suoh looked puzzled at his friend and the later released an innocent chuckle in response.

o

0

O

o0**O+O**0o

O

0

o

(**Saturday, at the shore**)

While Suoh and the others were swimming, Nokoru sat on the chair enjoying his sunbath. His eyes were closed that's why he didn't notice the glances that were directed on him.

"Suoh-san? Look there's a fish." Nagisa smiled, following the small fish with her gaze, who was swimming so close to them, but when she got no response, she turned to look at her brunette boyfriend, and there he goes again, he was staring at Nokoru. She wondered why he was acting like that. 'Is he overprotective?' she wondered to herself, she couldn't find any other reason.

"I wonder why Nokoru-sama doesn't swim with us." finally he heard her when he heard his beloved name.

"Hmm … he needs at least to give it a shot." Suoh muttered.

"If he doesn't know how to swim, you could teach him, ne?" if she knew what she was suggesting, she wouldn't even thought of it, but she didn't know. Suoh smiled at her before he swam towards the beach, and then approached Nokoru.

"Kaichou!"

Nokoru removed his sunglasses and gave a puzzled look at his defender. "What's wrong, Suoh?" he could see the smirk that played on the brunette's lips, but he forgot about it as Suoh picked him up.

"S- Suoh what are you doing?" he was scared that was so clear in his voice.

"I'll teach you swimming, Kaichou … what if I weren't there and you fell into a pool or something."

"B-B-BUT! No! … I mean are you serious?"

"You'll see." he slipped into the water still carrying Nokoru on his arms, and he let him go when the water level became under their chin, but Nokoru immediately wrapped his arms around Suoh's neck as tight as he could that Suoh couldn't breath for a while.

"SUOH! DON'T LET GO OF ME, I'LL DROWN." Nokoru shouted. Akira couldn't help but to laugh at this. He could see how flushed Suoh was as Nokoru held him like that. 'Takamura-senpai is enjoying this.' Akira laughed.

"Kaichou relax! The water isn't too deep." even when he said that, Nokoru didn't let go of him. He didn't have a choice but to retreat that's won't work as long as Nokoru was holding him like that.

o

0

O

o0**O+O**0o

O

0

o

**To be continued…**


	3. This is not right!

**No**_t_**hing can s**_t_**op **_t_**his**: by Kilta

… … …

… …

At a beautiful night Akira and Suoh stood outside the villa looking at the beach where Nokoru was walking gracefully as he turned his head towards the sea, shoes in his hands as he felt the soft cold sand against his bare feet, the breeze playing with his golden locks and his white shirt, while the moonlight played upon his skin that the shorts he's wearing has revealed. Suoh has never seen a view more dazzling than this before.

Akira looked at Suoh when the later let out a long sigh. "It's your chance, Senpai go talk to him now."

Suoh looked at him nervously. "Do you think it is the right time to do so?"

"It's the perfect time, senpai and don't worry I'll keep the ladies inside busy." Akira said as he looked back at the villa where he could see Nagisa and Utako talking together through the window.

Suoh closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Fine!"

"Good luck senpai." Akira smiled encouragingly.

Suoh approached Nokoru while trying to calm down his hearts beats. 'Would he reject me?' he kept worrying he's not even sure if he really could do this.

When Nokoru noticed someone was coming he turned and smiled at his defender and Suoh couldn't help but to smile back.

"Suoh!" Nokoru walked to him until he was close enough. "This place is so calming and heart taking, thanks for allowing us to take a break, I can't thank you enough." Nokoru smiled happily as he said that.

Suoh crossed his arms and smirked. "Maybe if you be more committed to your work."

Nokoru pouted cutely at that, and Suoh laughed at this. "But you got to give me a little time for myself, I hate the paperwork."

"Kaichou, you're 16 you got to get more serious now about your duties." Suoh said, making Nokoru's features saddened a little at that.

Suoh smiled while he removed few locks that were on Nokoru's eyes. "But that doesn't mean that I won't let you have fun from time to time … like now." He whispered those words like he was telling him a secret.

Nokoru smiled again and took Suoh's hand, leading him towards the sea. Their bare feet touched the cold water and Suoh turned to look at Nokoru but cold water were splashed on his face.

"Sorry Suoh but you should've seen your face." Nokoru laughed so hard at the look Suoh was giving him.

Suoh frowned a little then smirked which made Nokoru back away. "Let me see how your face would look like when I put you in the water."

Nokoru's eyes widened beautifully before he started to run. Suoh ran after him, fear made Nokoru faster that usual.

"Please Suoh DON'T DO IT AGAIN!!!" Nokoru tried to run as fast as he could but he knew that Suoh would catch him eventually he found himself laughing despite his fear. The whole situation was ridicules.

Suoh reached for Nokoru's waist and wrapped his arms around it lifting him up and spun him around. "Suoh! STOP IT!!!" Nokoru laughed as he kicked his legs in the air which made Suoh lose his balance and fell on the sand, both laughing.

Akira watched them from afar while he grinned. "This is good, I wish you luck, Takamura-senpai."

They lay on their back now silently as they watched the stars. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Nokoru talked breaking the silent.

Suoh turned to look at Nokoru, memorizing every detail in his face. "Yes!" Suoh whispered with his gentle voice making Nokoru turn to look at him as well.

He found himself looking into Suoh's hazel eyes, searching for something as Suoh stared at him with looks full with passion. 'it's now or never.' Suoh thought as he gathered up his courage and moved towards Nokoru's body until he was almost on top of him.

Nokoru looked at him in shock. "S- Suoh?"

"I… " he leaned down then blow gently at one of Nokoru's eyes then backed up and sat now a little farther. "There was something inside your eyes." Suoh explained as he looked at the sea while pulled his legs up and put his arms around it.

"Oh! I felt that my left eye burning a little, thanks Suoh." Nokoru said as he sat up as well.

Suoh felt very stupid for blowing this opportunity, but he wouldn't know what to do if Nokoru rejected him.

O

O **X** O

O

Nokoru walked in the lobby as he yawned, today he came very early because he promised Suoh to finish the paperwork after their weekend was over. He stood in front of the council room door, wondering if he would find the flowers on his desk today too.

He entered and found that his chair was turned around facing the window and someone where sitting on it. The chair turned around to face him revealing a young man than Nokoru knew so well holding the exact same bouquet of flowers that kept coming to Nokoru everyday.

Nokoru stood frozen in shock. "I- Idomu … Yudaiji Idomu."

"Not pleased to see me?" Idomu asked teasingly as he stood and walked towards Nokoru.

"No it's just that… I was surprised." Nokoru said happily as he found himself hugging the other boy.

"I decided to stay here, I missed everything and I knew that someday I'll be back home where I belong." Idomu said as he handed the bouquet to Nokoru who looked at the flowers then at Idomu strangely.

"I never thought that it was you who sent those flowers, I guess that's why it was too hard for me to find out the identity of the sender." Nokoru said as he looked at the flowers.

"Do you like them?" Idomu said as he stared sharply at Nokoru.

"Of course but why would you do that?" Nokoru was so confused now. He thought that who sent him these flowers has a crush on him but now that he knows that it was Idomu he doubt it.

"Why would a guy send flowers to someone, especially red ones? I know that your smarter than asking, Nokoru-kun." Idomu smiled and then took Nokoru's hand and kissed it making the later blush.

"I- Idomu-kun… "

"I am in love with you Nokoru-kun, be mine." Idomu said as he searched Nokoru's blue widened eyes, looking shockingly at Idomu's.

"I … I don't know that's… surprising … umm……." Nokoru backed away from Idomu and walked to his large desk, laying the bouquet on it then turned to look at Idomu who waited for the answer.

Nokoru didn't know what to say, he never expected this from Idomu and he never looked at him in that way, and he knew that the Yudaiji's heir used to get everything that he wants which make it harder for him.

"Idomu-kun, I need some time to think about it." Nokoru said while he looked at the flowers, a little afraid to look at Idomu's eyes.

Idomu approached Nokoru and lifted his chin up so he would meet his eyes. "Take your time, I never want to rush you."

The door was opened, Suoh and Akira arrived and when they noticed who was standing so close to their Kaichou they almost not believe it.

Suoh glared at the guy who once hurt Nokoru and then looked at the flowers on the desk near to them and he kind of figured it all.

…

… … …

Every students where in their way home. Nokoru walked towards the limo that waited for him outside the gate.

"Kaichou!"

Nokoru stopped and turned around when he heard someone calling for him. "Suoh!"

Suoh ran towards him then faced him, looking nervous.

"Are you ok?" Nokoru studied Suoh as the later took a deep breath.

"I can't … … I can't stand it anymore, you must know." Suoh said while he panted. Nokoru frowned and looked worried now.

"Know?" Nokoru searched Suoh's eyes. "Suoh, I don't und-"

He was cut off as Suoh pressed his lips firmly on Nokoru's who widened his eyes in disbelieve. Suoh pulled away and looked pleadingly at Nokoru.

"Suoh…"

"I love you." Suoh whispered desperately.

Nokoru closed his eyes and ran his fingers through his golden hair and sighed. "Suoh, I love you too but not in this way."

"But your eyes tell me otherwise." Suoh said as he gripped Nokoru's arms and pulled him closer to him. "Look in my eyes and say that you don't love me more than a friend."

Nokoru freed himself from Suoh's grip and looked at him in the eyes. "Of course I love you more than a friend, Suoh … you are a part of me, but I don't think of you as a lover."

Suoh's eyes started to get wet, he looked broken and Nokoru hated that. He put his hands on the side of his face and reach up to kiss his cheek. "Suoh, I don't worth it."

Suoh shook his head and closed his eyes in pain. Nokoru's chest clinched at that and he pulled Suoh into his arms. "I accept to give my soul away but never to see you like this."

O

O **X** O

O

Two weeks has passed since that day when Suoh confessed. Akira couldn't believe it when Suoh told him that Nokoru didn't feel the same. Nokoru is trying so hard to act like nothing has happened between Suoh and him and he tried to break the awkwardness between them and return to the way their relationship was before. He already has other problem to handle. He doesn't know what to say to Idomu and he kept wondering how he would react.

Suoh walked back and forth while Akira followed him with his eyes as he sat on his desk. "Calm down, Takamura-senpai he won't take a long time."

"I don't understand what he sees in him, and why he accepted to go in a café with him." Suoh said angrily as he went to the window and looked outside.

"He's an old friend of his and Kaichou only spent few times with him." Akira explained as he looked worryingly at Suoh.

"He's been sending him flowers, Ijyuin."

"So what? Kaichou never looked at him in that way."

"I have to go and find him." Suoh said as he walked out of the door.

… … …

…

(**At the café**)

"And I remember that time when we played hide and seek I end up lost but I knew that you'll come and find me." Nokoru said as he chuckled before he sipped from his cup.

Idomu laughed at that when he remembered. "So enough recalling the past, what's important is the present, you never gave me your answer are you gunna make me wait more, Nokoru-kun?"

Nokoru looked at Idomu and sighed. He knew that this was coming. "I am sorry Idomu but I am not ready for getting into a relationship with anybody right now."

"I thought so." Idomu said as he picked up his cup. Nokoru looked at him a little surprised he never thought that this would be his reaction but he was thankful for that.

"You mean you knew my answer?"

"It was obvious, you were running from answering which says it all."

"You're not mad?"

"I am heart broken but I guess that's the life it's unfair." Idomu said as he stared at Nokoru who looked at him in admiration.

"You're really a sane person, Idomu-kun I wish people would be more understanding like you."

Idomu smiled. "Your coffee is getting cold."

Nokoru looked down at his cup then up at Idomu who was smiling at him. He smiled back and took his cup sipping from it, his tender lips touching the hot liquid.

'This is nice, I never thought it would be that easy, I respect Idomu-kun even more now.' He thought then looked at the guy in front of him. 'But why he's becoming three right now?'

Nokoru felt dizzy suddenly, everything was spinning. He swayed and then- "Are you ok?" Idomu stood up to go on Nokoru's side he looked worriedly at him but he felt himself been shoved suddenly.

"Kaichou, what's wrong?" Suoh held Nokoru in his arms as he shook him gently. Nokoru's eyes were half closed and his body was covered with sweat.

"I can take care of him, I'll take him home." Idomu said angrily at Suoh who started now carrying Nokoru's limp body.

"Thanks but I am taking him with me to the council room." Suoh said as he started walking away.

Idomu gritted his teeth angrily but followed Suoh anyway he was worried about Nokoru.

Suoh entered the council room followed by Idomu. Akira rushed to them when he saw Nokoru on Suoh's arms. Suoh went to the couch and lay him gently there.

"What happened to Kaichou?" Akira asked worriedly as he looked at Nokoru who was panting right now.

"I think he might've been catching a cold." Suoh said as he took off his coat and covered Nokoru's body with it. "Go get the doctor, Ijyuin."

"Ok!" Akira hurried outside to get the doctor to come here.

Suoh sat on the couch next to Nokoru and patted his cheek gently. "Kaichou! Kaichou!"

Idomu stood there watching. "Let me try and help."

Suoh glared at him. "Then hurry and bring some cold water."

Idomu glared back but then he turned and walk out of the room shutting the door behind him.

Suoh looked at Nokoru again. "What happened to you?" He loosen Nokoru's tie and opened some buttons so he could breathe easily.

"Mmmmh! … Suoh?"

"Kaichou… are you ok?"

Nokoru opened his eyes slowly and tried to sit up but Suoh pushed him back gently. "No you have to lay back, you don't look well."

"No!" Nokoru whined as he tried to sit up again and pulled at Suoh's tie then he looked at Suoh's hazel eyes so deeply with eyes full with lust something Suoh never seen in Nokoru's eyes.

He ran his hand on Suoh's soft blue hair and then ran his fingers on his face. Suoh blushed and stared strangely at Nokoru not understanding why he's doing this.

"You are so handsome." Nokoru breathed out as stared deeply at Suoh who started sweating right now especially when Nokoru ran his hands allover Suoh's body marveling at Suoh's mescaline form, and then worked at the tie as he took it off then unbuttoning Suoh's shirt.

Suoh was so confused and didn't know how to react. "Kaichou what are you doing?" Suoh asked nervously as he held Nokoru's hands to stop him.

Nokoru looked at him pleadingly. "I want you." He said as he freed his hands and leaned to kiss Suoh who found himself so weak to fight back. Their lips met and the kiss soon grew rough and desperate. Nokoru felt so weak that he fell down pulling Suoh down with him still kissing roughly.

Idomu stood on the door, Shock wore his face, the glass in his hand slipped and he turned to leave not wanting to see more.

… … …

Akira ran in the lobby with the doctor following him he was about to open the door when he found it opened slightly by Suoh he looked at him strangely.

"Sorry, Ijyuin but Kaichou's now ok you can send the doctor back." Suoh whispered. Akira turned and apologized to the doctor and bowed for him as he walked away. He turned again to look at the ninja.

"Can't I come in, Senpai? Is there something wrong?" Akira asked as he watched his senpai let out a long breath.

"I am sorry, Ijyuin something has happened and I don't understand it." Suoh sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I need to talk with Kaichou alone when he wakes up."

Akira nodded but couldn't help but to worry about them. "Ok, then I'll be back later."

"Sorry, Ijyuin." Suoh felt bad as he watched Akira's retreating form.

He stepped back to close the door and make sure to lock it. He turned to look at Nokoru who lay there on the couch. He walked to him and sat on the other couch staring at him as the blond slept peacefully.

"Why, Kaichou… I thought that you don't love me in that way, then why?" Suoh didn't know how to feel happy or sad, he sure wanted Nokoru so bad but that was so sudden, and he somehow felt that there's something wrong.

After two hours Nokoru opened his eyes slowly, he was in pain. He tried to sit up which made the pain even worse. He rest his hand on his head trying to remember what happened and why he was there he looked at Suoh who was asleep on the other couch and then he remembered everything, it came like a thunderbolt in his heart.

"No… no … no!" Nokoru whispered in disbelieve as the tears started to fall down.

Suoh opened his eyes and sat up when he heard painful cries. He looked at Nokoru who cried his heart out. He stood up to go and sit beside him he put his hand on his shoulder which made Nokoru jump at the sudden contact.

"Kaichou?"

"Don't touch me!"

"Why are you crying, are you hurt?"

"I can't believe you took advantage of me."

"But- I- I don't understand- I would never do that … you were-"

"STOP IT!!! I don't want to see your face ever again."

O

O **X** O

O

The other day Nokoru sat on his desk looking through the papers. Akira looked at him worriedly, he wondered why Suoh didn't show up today, he tried to call him but he never answers. Suoh was always there that's why Akira couldn't get it and when he asks Nokoru he would change the subject.

"Akira!" Nokoru called. The black haired teenager went up to Nokoru's desk.

"Yes, Kaichou."

"There is a serious problem here, some students say that their friends started to act differently and their marks are dropping."

"But why is this happing to them, Kaichou."

"I am not sure but there is a report here said that someone is using some pills to poison our students, and I think it's kind of true."

"How?"

"Here they say that what happening to their friends is that they become drowsy and they keep sweating and panting then they found that they would do anything and they stay like that 15 minutes then they black out and when their up they come back to normal but usually they would do something that they would regret later."

"And I think that what exactly happened to me yesterday."

**o**

_0_

O

**o**_0_OXO_0_**o**

O

_0_

**O**

**To be continued…**


	4. Walk away!

**No**_t_**hing can s**_t_**op **_t_**his**: by kilta

… … …

… …

_-_

"Here your passport, you may go over there." A lady pointed at a certain door. A blue haired teenager thanked her and gripped his luggage then walked to the exit. The door opened automatically and the fresh air blew his locks gently.

"Welcome to Sydney, young man." an old stranger greeted the ninja as he pointed at his car.

"Can you drive me to the nearest hotel?" Suoh asked in fluent English.

"Sure, get in!"

Suoh looked through the car window. It was a beautiful country, and the people there were nice, he could use to it here … in Australia.

"Are you Japanese?"

"Yes!"

"Are you visiting someone here?"

"Um … actually no, but I have a friend who lives here, I know him by the Internet."

"He's Australian?"

"Yes!"

"Good! … But I wonder why a young man like you would leave his country."

"……"

The driver laughed at Suoh's sudden silent. "Broken heart, am I right?"

"Y-yes … how did you know, mister?"

"Well! … Most of our teenagers act like that when they suffer a broken heart. They just run away from the pain, but then at the end they finally discover that running away is not the solution for such problem."

"…"

"I am sure that you'll return to the one you love, young man …"

'Return to him? … After what …'

"_Don't say you love me! I don't want to hear it anymore, I want this pain to be over."_

'I could still remember how Nokoru cried and sobbed back then, and at every word he had said, I felt them like knives thrusting deep inside my heart.'

'I'm sorry …

I promised to protect you,

But it seems that I can't protect you even from myself,

I'm sorry … Nokoru.'

**o**

**0**

**O**

**o0OXO0o**

**O**

**0**

**o**

(**Japan**)

"Kaichou!" Akira ran to Nokoru who was sitting behind his large desk. Nokoru looked at Akira with strange expression, and Akira knew that that expression means that his Kaichou discovered something new, and that something was connected with the clamp campus situation.

"Akira, the thing that affected the students like that wasn't an illness…"

"Oh!" Akira looked surprised at that solution. "Then what is it Kaichou?"

"Drugs!" Nokoru replied simply as he opened his fan.

"Drugs?"

"Yes! … Yesterday I went to the hospital to check on the students that were controlled by those special drugs, and one of them said that someone sell those pills for them."

"Whoah!" Akira was shocked with the new information.

"But not that what I really discovered … those pills were made especially to destroy the clamp campus, to destroy its' students that's the motive of those who were behind it."

"Then … someone is-"

"Yes! … And we must stop that criminal."

"Oh! Kaichou … that's mean when you were at the café, and got dizzy, that's mean the drugs were in your tea, Ne?"

"Right, Akira."

"Thanks god that Takamura-senpai were there to pick you- … uh! .." Akira regretted saying Suoh's name when Nokoru winced and looked hurt. "G-Gomen Kaichou I didn't mean it."

"Not your fault, Akira … it's not your fault." He laid his head on his folded arms that rested on his desk. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Takamura-senpai loves you so much." Akira said sadly. Nokoru lifted his head to look at Akira, and the later could see the unshed tears in the blue eyes of Nokoru.

"For how long you knew, Akira … that- that Suoh l- loves me?" when he said the last sentence he looked away, but Akira could see the blush on Nokoru's cheeks.

"Well, let's say … um … it's been a long while now … he used to say that you're so intelligent and he admires you so much, just if you only become more serious with your paperwork, you'd be an angel." Akira laughed when he remembered Suoh's words and Nokoru did as well.

"He was always so serious with the council's duties." Nokoru smiled but then his smile disappeared when he found out how boring the life was without Suoh. His gaze fell on the secretary desk, and Akira followed his gaze then turned again to look at Nokoru with sad expression.

"I hope that he's ok." Akira said and a tear slipped down on Nokoru's cheek.

"I miss him so much … … so much." Nokoru admitted.

'Takamura-senpai …… Kaichou! … Kaichou is missing you.' Akira thought as he closed his eyes, like if Suoh could hear him.

'I think … Kaichou is starting to love you, senpai.'

**To be continued…**


	5. I need you!

**No**_t_**hing can s**_t_**op **_t_**his**: by kilta

… … …

…

… …

(**Australia**/ 9:00am)

Suoh ringed the bell for the third time. He promised Jack (his Australian friend) to visit him today, but it seemed that Jack wasn't lying when he told Suoh that he was lazy and slow when they chatted on the Internet.

"I'm coming!" Suoh heard the voice coming from the inside, and then the door was opened, and it was the first time they see each other. Jack was slightly shorter than Suoh, his eyes were green, blond hair, and he wore a glasses.

"Woah! I never thought that you are handsome." Jack amused as he stared at Suoh.

"Are you flirting with me, Jack?" Suoh asked teasingly. The boy laughed it off, and then he stood aside making space for his guest to enter. He guided him up stairs to his room, which was a mess, the CDs were everywhere. It seemed that computer was his obsession.

"Sorry for the mess, feel free to remove these so at least you can find a place to sit on." he laughed nervously while rubbing the back of his head. Suoh sat on the edge of the bed and Jack brought a chair and sat on it as he faced Suoh.

"Now tell me what happened, buddy." Jack could see how exhausted and broken Suoh looked, it was so damn clear.

"There's nothing to tell, besides … I already told you on the internet that I had a fight with him."

"Just like that? You came all the way here because you two have a fight? Nah! This lame lie can't fool me, tell me so I could help you, and stop acting like a child."

"Then what if there's nothing to tell, huh? What if there's nothing to do? … And what if there's nothing to stop." Suoh lost his temper, but also with this, Jack won't stop there. Suoh was his friend … and he would always help his friends.

"Suoh, do you think that you could live here, without your family? With out your friends, your home, your school, …… and without him?"

"I rapped him! God! What do you want me to do more, I already abused him … I already blew the last flame of hope, I- I … I lost everything." Suoh couldn't help it he lowered his head and the tears streamed out like a river. He sobbed quietly and Jack sat next to him on the edge of the bed rubbing his back gently.

"Cry, Suoh … cry! It's the best way to free your emotions, sometimes … love is unfair, but we should never give up on it. Some people would shelter themselves from love because they knew … they knew that if they fell in love it would be too late to stop it."

o

_**0**_

O

o**_0_**O**x**O**_0_**o

O

_**0**_

o

(**Japan**)

………

Akira waited for Nokoru in the council room. Nokoru told Akira that they had an important job. Nokoru swore to discover the criminal identity today. When Nokoru went to the hospital, there was a student who told him about the pills, and that guy promised Nokoru to cooperate with the school campus detectives. He'll try to show Nokoru the place where the students go to buy those pills.

"Akira, sorry I am late."

"Kaichou!"

"Come on let's go."

And as the deal, they found that guy waiting outside the building. He looked pretty shaky and nervous but Nokoru promised to protect him. The guy started to walk and the two detectives followed. They got into a building which wasn't too far away, and then used the elevator. They stopped in the 5th floor, then they walked in the lobby for a long time which seemed like hours, then it started to get dark, the lights were broken there, that's why this part of the building wasn't used, the classes were completely empty, and dark … it was a perfect place for ghosts.

"K-K-Kaichou! … I thought I saw something." Akira felt shivers ran down his spine. He snuggled cowardly to Nokoru who smiled at him.

"Akira! You're 14 now you should be braver."

"We arrived … this is the place." the guy entered and Nokoru followed him but Akira hesitated while looking everywhere around him.

"k-kaichou! Wait for me!"

The guy turned the light on it was the only light working there. Nokoru started to search everywhere and Akira helped him, but no clue was found. They spend and hour searching in the messy dusty room.

"That's enough for now, it seems that we won't find anything useful here, I don't think the criminal is stupid anyway." Nokoru said and Akira nodded in agreement and they returned, but in the middle of their way Nokoru excused himself. He said he needs to use the toilet.

He never been in this building before, he thought that he'd be lost at first but then he found the boys-room sign. He opened the door and got inside, it was empty, but that what he thought until:

"No! Leave me alone … please, I don't want to swallow this, please." Nokoru winced. He ran towards where the voice was coming from and he found a guy 'a very familiar one' grasping the victim's shirt who was crying desperately.

"What are you doing?'" Nokoru found himself shouting at that familiar guy, and when the guy turned to look at him, Nokoru widened his eyes in disbelieve. The victim took it as a chance that his attacker attention wasn't on him and ran away. The attacker looked at the boy who just ran out of the boys-room. Nokoru tried to escape as well, he ran towards the door and extended his hand to reach the handle but then he felt strong hands pulling him back then smacked him hard on the toilet closed door. The attacker hit his hands on the door so hard near Nokoru's head, blocking him completely, which made the blonde to startle … he brought himself closer to Nokoru who was horribly terrified, his chest was heaving fast as his breathe quickened.

"Well, well, well … what we've got here? Imonoyama Nokoru-kun, the one who broke my heart." the attacker hissed.

Nokoru couldn't speak, he felt his throat dry, and he was trying his best to grasp for air. He was so shocked.

"I though that I love you, and maybe I did, but you didn't deserve it, you didn't deserve my love Nokoru-kun."

"hh … w-what are you talking about…"

He hits his palm so hard on the door again causing a loud sound, which forced Nokoru to close his eyes.

"DAMN! You know what I'm taking about, you slept with Takamura Suoh … what's wrong? You can't tell me you don't remember, can you?" he gritted his teeth before he crushed his lips with Nokoru, forcing his lips to Nokoru's. Nokoru tried to push him away but he was powerless. '_Suoh_…' his tears trailed down his face. Idomu pulled away and gave a glare towards the blond before he left, and as he did Nokoru slipped down slowly until he sat on the floor … he was panting, gasping hardly for air. It was scary.

'_Why did you leave me?_

… _I need you,_

_Suoh_ …'

**To be continued…**


	6. Maybe I really do belong to you…

**No**_t_**hing can s**_t_**op **_t_**his**: by Kilta

.. … ..

…

… … …

A whole month had passed. Nokoru was trying hard to find Idomu, the later disappeared after that incident at the toilet. Nagisa locked herself in her room, since the Takamura heir had traveled aboard, no matter how many times Utako tried to convince her that someday he'll be back, she wouldn't listen.

"We have to find him Akira, he still at his filthy game." Nokoru said staring at the clamp campus map that showed on the computer screen, working his fingers on the keyboards.

"That's mean he's still in the clamp campus, oh! If Takamura-senpai were here, it'd be easier to find him." Akira sighed sadly.

Nokoru stopped typing and sighed as well. He looked over Suoh's empty desk. "Suoh." Nokoru whispered softly and closed his eyes memorizing the blue haired ninja. He opened his eyes quickly when the phone interpreted his thoughts. Akira answered it. 'The students' complains are getting more and more in everyday.' Nokoru thought.

"TAKAMURA-SENPAI?" Akira shouted in disbelieve, startling Nokoru off.

"Where are you senpai? … When are you planning to come back? And why didn't you call us or write us a letter at least? We're so worried, senpai we miss you a lot, and it feels so empty with out you."

"_Gomen, Ijyuin … I needed sometime to recover, I'm just fine so you don't have to worry about me. Tell me! How does it go in the clamp campus, and how are you all?_"

"Just fine senpai- uh! Do you want to talk to Kaichou? Ok … wait a minute."

"_NO! Ijyuin wait!_"

Akira lowered the phone and gave an innocent smile to Nokoru. "He wants to talk with you, Kaichou."

Nokoru swallowed hard, he hated how his heart started to thump faster. He stood up and took the phone from Akira. Hesitantly he put it on his ear.

"Kaichou, I have something important to do." Before Nokoru could say anything, Akira excused himself and got out the room, leaving Nokoru to talk freely with the other boy.

"_Ijyuin? Hallo_."

"Hey … Suoh." Nokoru found his voice low and soft. He wondered why he was blushing right now.

"_Kaichou!_ …"

"Nokoru … is just fine." Nokoru blushed more, then coughed and corrected his sentence. "I am not your Kaichou anymore … so you don't have to call me that."

"_I'm sorry_."

"When … when are you planning to come back?" he tried to say it calmly and carelessly, but what he really wanted was to shout at Suoh and order him to come back right away.

"_I don't know_."

"Um … Suoh!"

"_Yes_!"

"I … I … miss you." And he wasn't lying, but he hoped at least that this would bring his ninja back to him.

"_No! … Please don't say these thin_-"

"But I really do … you swore to stay by my side, didn't you Suoh?" His voice trembled and he couldn't stand it anymore.

"_I failed you_."

"No! You- … I … I forgive you, come home and let's forget about it ok?" Nokoru blocked his mind from everything. He just wanted to have his friend back.

"_But I still love you_."

Nokoru gasped, he didn't expect this answer, but with that answer he surrendered to the fact that Suoh would never be his friend ever again, he's still in love with him. "… Suoh."

"_I have to hang up now, I'm sorry_."

"No! Wait!" Nokoru called for him over and over but it was late.

'He's gone … Suoh is gone.' Nokoru sat on his chair still holding the phone, his eyes went blank, but that didn't stop the tears from falling down his cheeks. 'You can't leave me like this, … not after you-' he paused and hugged the phone close to his chest as he sobbed quietly. But he decided to not give up yet. He put the phone back, then turned to his computer and opened his email, and then he started to type…

**o**

0

O

**o** 0 O**x**O 0 **o**

O

0

**o**

(**Australia, 12:09 midnight**)

In a Fancy hotel in Sydney, in a certain room a young boy lay on the large bed, he had been tossing and rolling in his sleep, it's not because he used to sleep on a futon, but it seemed that his dream wasn't a peaceful one, especially when the sweat covered his body. "Nokoru…" he tossed again and clutched the bed's sheet. "Nokoru!" he twitched slightly, his breathing was heavy and shaky.

"_I was so scared…" _

I didn't mean to scare you…

"_Inside I was screaming begging, pleading … why couldn't you see?"_

The love blinded me that I couldn't hear or even feel.

"_Don't say you love me! I don't want to hear it anymore, I want this pain to fade away._"

That's hurt me … your words hurt me a lot.

"_It's enough … I don't want to see you anymore_."

I can't stand the pain.

"_Why did you do that to me, Suoh? … Why did you hurt me so badly_."

I can't stand it.

"_Why my words sounded like dust to you_?"

I've got to expiate my mistakes.

"_I thought I told you that I don't love you in that way_."

I'm sick of hearing that, it makes me want to scream.

Nothing can change what had happened.

I'm sorry, Nokoru…

Suoh opened his hazel eyes and stared at the ceiling. He sighed heavily then sat up leaning his head down as he stared at the cover this time, which started to get wet by the tears that started to drip down on it.

"Why am I so pathetic?" He whispered then he released a sob as he cried. These nightmares were killing him slowly. He got off the bed and turned to take a look at that computer that settled on the small table in the corner of the room. He approached it, pulled the chair out and sat down pressing his thump on the button turning the computer on. He got a lot of emails since he left, and parts of the emails were from Akira.

Suoh typed his email address and his password then he signed in. He waited patiently for his email to open, and as usual there were a lot of massages, some were from Nagisa, Akira, classmates, and others. "Ah!…" Suoh gasped, his heart start beating faster as he stared at the newest massage that arrived to him, he read the sender's name ' 'Imonoyama Nokoru' ' he clicked on the name and waited, then the massage appeared.

_Dear Suoh,_

_You didn't leave me any other choice but to surrender and tell you this, and be sure that I'll tell the truth, because I don't want to lie, especially about this kind of stuff._

_I never cared about love, and I never though that one day I'd be having a love affaire with someone, that's why I wasn't so pleased when you confessed your feelings to me, and what made it worst was that you're a guy. _

_Would you believe it if I told you that in my whole life I didn't thought that one day a guy would come and tell me that he had a crush on me, so it was shocking, scary and weird for me. I'm sorry if I'm hurting you with my words but I'm telling you the truth._

Suoh moved his gaze away from the computer screen. He didn't want to continue and read that massage. He was hurt and afraid of what was coming next. He sighed and looked again at Nokoru's massage.

_However, I was mad at you for a while, but not anymore, cause now I know it wasn't your fault. I'm not trying to say that because I want you back, but I am saying the truth and what I really feel._

A tear rolled down Suoh's eyes, he bitted his lower lip and continued reading the massage.

_Suoh, since you've gone I couldn't stop thinking of you and I couldn't stop thinking of that night when you loved me, you were gentle Suoh, so gentle that it was so unfair to think of you as a rapist. _

_Would you give me a chance to try and love you? It is first to me as I told you and I'm confused. Come back and we could start dating if you want of course, and who knows, maybe I really do belong to you._

_Don't make me wait for you forever … please!_

_And I miss you so much._

_Yours truly,_

Imonoyama Nokoru

… … …

Suoh read the massage ten times and maybe more. It was amazing how Nokoru had that affect on him, because Suoh couldn't stop blushing, Crying, smiling all in the same time, but he was truly happy.

**o**

_0_

O

**o**_0_OXO_0_**o**

O

_0_

**o**

**(Japan)**

Nokoru entered the council room. He walked lazily towards his desk. He stopped on the few stairs when he yawned loudly, then he continued up and sat behind his desk. He didn't have enough sleep yesterday, he just stayed online waiting for Suoh's reply, but he got nothing from the blue haired teenager.

He rubbed his eyes and blinked few times, his eyes didn't want to obey him and stay open. "Damn!" he cursed and surrendered to the drowsiness and laid his head on his folded arms that rested on the desk, but he opened his eyes when he felt something underneath his arms. He lifted his head and looked down at the letter that settled on his table, he took it and examined it carefully before he opened it.

_Dear Imonoyama Nokoru-kun,_

_How are you? I bet that you had missed me. All right I have no choice then. Meet me at the clock tower, you know the place, today at seven thirty in the morning._

_Waiting for you, lover._

Y. I

… … …

Nokoru gritted his teeth and clutched the letter. He glanced at his watch, it's seven twenty, there's only ten minutes left he don't have time to wait for Akira. He has no choice but to do it alone.

**o**_0_OxO_0_**o**

When he climbed the last stair he bent down, his hands rested on his knees as he panted tiredly. Climbing that long stairs was so exhausting. He reached the door opening it carefully and got in that secret room. "Show yourself!" Nokoru called with steady voice, and he could hear the low chuckle that he knew so well.

"Nice to see you, Nokoru-kun." Idomu said as he appeared from nowhere, "I should admit it, I really miss you." He walked towards Nokoru with slow steps, and Nokoru glared at him.

"I won't let you destroy our students, Idomu-kun."

"Really?" he held Nokoru's chin up and brought his face closer. "Do you have any … clues?"

Nokoru frowned and slapped Idomu's hand away, then walked passed him to stand beside that small window. "I'm sure I'll find one so soon."

Idomu stared angrily at Nokoru's back and walked to him with fast angry steps. "UH!…" Nokoru shouted in pain as his arms twisted behind his back by strong hands. Idomu pushed him forward out the window and he forced Nokoru to bend down and if only Idomu let go of Nokoru's arms the blond would fall down.

Nokoru stared down with widen scared eyes, everything looked small from up there, if he falls he'll shattered into hundreds pieces. The wind started to blow his hair back, the cold air made him feel like he was going to freeze.

"If I don't know you so well then maybe I'd be fooled with your over confident self. You piss me off Nokoru-kun, I bet you don't have any clue. You're just making a lame hope, don't you? You're just trying to make me lose my temper." Idomu whispered harshly in Nokoru's ear and bent him down more. Nokoru gasped and closed his eyes tightly not wanting to look down, and for his relief Idomu pulled him in again and released his arms.

Nokoru collapsed down rubbing his arm with his hand. Idomu sat in front of him and stared for a while before he put his hand on Nokoru's cheek caressing it gently. Nokoru couldn't fight him anymore. He lost all this energy, so he just looked at his side and closed his eyes tightly as he tried to calm his breathing down. Idomu leaned over and pressed his lips against Nokoru's cheek.

"Let's make a deal, Nokoru-kun, what do you say?" Idomu asked coolly. "I'll stop destroying your clamp, but I need you to promise me something… and I don't think that you'll refuse because you don't have any other choice."

**To be continued**…


	7. Friendship!

**No**_t_**hing can s**_t_**op **_t_**his**: by Kilta

… … …

… …

(**Council room**)

"Nokoru-sama is late." Utako said while she sat on the couch. Akira served the tea for her then sighed deeply.

"He went to meet Yudaiji-san." Akira sat on couch, which was in front of Utako, and she stared at him a little surprised.

"Then the hearsays was true, Nokoru-sama and Yusaiji-san are lovers. I still hate that guy. I can't forget what he had done four years ago." Utako frowned slightly.

Akira was so confused about it as well. Nokoru was trying hard to find Idomu because he was the one behind those poisons that destroyed the clamp campus's students. Akira couldn't forget the look on his face when he came and told him that Yudaiji Idomu was behind it, but then and after a whole month he said that he was wrong about Idomu, and then the shocking news came along as he told him that they loved each other. Akira couldn't do anything but to believe his Kaichou, because simply he trusts him.

"Kaichou has changed a lot since Takamura-senpai had traveled, and the clamp school's meanwhile situation didn't help much though." Akira said.

"But they say that there are no more drugs, and it had disappeared so suddenly. The students who got involved with the drugs started curing."

"Kaichou always blamed himself for what happened. I'm so worried about him." Akira said with a sad voice, and that's made Utako's heart ache for him. She noticed that there was also a change in Akira, he was so energetic, full of life, he was smiling, laughing all the time but now, all Utako could get from her boyfriend was that sad smile.

A comfortable silent filled the room, but then a gentle couple knocks on the door disturbed it. "Kaichou?" Akira wondered. He stood up and stared at the door as it opened and an unexpected person stepped in.

"T-t-t-ta…" Akira stammered.

"Tadaima!"

O

O **X** O

O

Two figures stood under the shades of the 'Hiba arborvitae', the tree that they had too many precious yet painful memories in it. Idomu stared at the tree for a while before he turned to face the other boy who fixed his gorgeous blue eyes on the tree with strange but beautiful expression on his face. He looked neither angry nor happy. He just stared at it blankly as the gentle breeze blew his golden locks slowly. It took over Idomu so he stepped closer to him, holding Nokoru's chin he leaned forward, but Nokoru slapped his hand and backed away, glaring at him hatefully.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Don't tell me you forgot the promise already."

"I didn't, but I also didn't agree to show that to everyone, this should be only between us."

"But everybody knows now, that we are lovers."

"Lovers?" Nokoru laughed, and that made Idomu glare angrily at him.

"What's so funny?"

Nokoru glared at him and answered dryly. "You forced me into this, so don't ever say that we're lovers."

They stayed glaring at each other for a while before Idomu wrapped his arms around Nokoru's waist and pulled him close as he crushed his lips aggressively with Nokoru's. Nokoru didn't try to pull away, because that was the deal anyway, he have to do whatever Idomu wants so he could protect everyone from him.

Idomu broke the kiss and smirked at Nokoru, who pushed him and walked away. Idomu crossed his arms against his chest and looked at Nokoru as he walked back towards the student's council room.

"Meet me at the park, today at five." Idomu said, but he didn't get any response from Nokoru, and he didn't need it either because he was confident that he'd come, as long as he wanted his clamp perfect and safe as usual.

O

O **X** O

O

"I still can't believe it, I'm so happy that you decided finally to come back." Akira felt so happy suddenly, after all what happened to them, he forgot about it all, and he could feel the happiness once again.

"I'm happy because I'm back too, there's no place better than the one's home."

"That's true, do you want some drink?"

"Ah! No thanks … umm … where's Kaichou?"

"I know that you'd ask about him sooner or later." Akira laughed.

"Ijyuin!"

"The distances increase the passion, ne Takamura-senpai?"

"… Stop that Ijyuin, that's nonsense."

Akira burst out laughing, he missed teasing Suoh like that, it was wonderful having his friend back, but his happiness didn't last long when he remembered something that won't please his senpai.

"What's wrong, Ijyuin?" Suoh noticed the sudden change of Akira's mood. The youngest boy looked at him pitifully then sighed as he closed his eyes. He had no choice but to tell him.

"Takamura-senpai, I think that … I shouldn't say these things as you said … because Kaichou is already … taken." Akira said with bitterness.

"W-what do you mean? I didn't get it."

Akira took a deep breath then looked up at Suoh who looked clearly confused. "Kaichou had a lover now."

Suoh didn't believe it. Akira could tell by the way he looked at him. "That can't be true … I-I mean he sent me an email, and he said that-" Suoh stopped when he saw how serious Akira looked. Suoh lowered his head and put one hand on his forehead and sighed, trying hard to calm himself.

"And who's she?" he whispered.

"(He) Takamura-senpai." Akira corrected feeling guilty for doing that.

Suoh suddenly slammed the tea table with his hands. "Who IS he?" he asked louder.

"Yudaiji … Idomu-san." As Akira finished the last word, the door was opened.

"Gomen … Akira, I'm la-" Nokoru froze in his place as he stared at the blue-haired teenager whom was the last person he expected to see. Suoh stood up slowly not removing his sight from the one he always loved since he entered.

"S- Suoh?" Nokoru's voice came out as a whisper.

"I'm back, Kaichou." Suoh could feel his heart as it starts thumping harder.

Nokoru smiled and approached him, resting his hand on Suoh's shoulder. "Welcome back!" He patted his shoulder gently then went and sat beside Akira, crossing his legs. Suoh sat on his former place a little disappointed. He thought that he would get more than patting on the shoulder and a 'welcome back'.

"I'm surprised, when did you arrive exactly?" Nokoru asked a little excited.

"Yesterday, midnight."

"No way! You arrived yesterday and didn't tell us, how mean." Nokoru pouted cutely, but he didn't really care, because Suoh was here with them again. "Then tell me how was Australia? … Uh! Right, where's Ohkawa-Kaichou? I thought she was here with you, Akira."

"Hai! … When she saw Takamura-senpai she got all excited and ran out of the room to tell Nagisa-san about his arrival."

"Oh! Yeah … Nagisa-san lived in pain since you left, she missed you so much, Suoh! … You shouldn't have done that to her."

"You were in pain as well, Kaichou … just like Nagisa-san."

"Akira! …" Nokoru blushed and hit Akira's head with his fan gently. Akira laughed and stood up, he walked towards the window.

Nokoru couldn't look at Suoh he just stared down at his thighs while blushing. Suoh smiled at that.

"There's Nagisa-san." Akira said as he looked down through the window at Utako as she forcedly dragged Nagisa towards the building but they suddenly stopped. Nokoru approached Akira and stood beside him.

"It seems that she doesn't want to come up here, go Suoh!" Nokoru ordered without turning to look at him.

"Hai!" Suoh sighed softly, pushing himself up and walked towards the door. He'd always do whatever Nokoru want him to, even if he didn't want to do it.

When Suoh closed the door, Akira looked at Nokoru who was absentminded. He blinked, waking up from his thought as Suoh appeared outside walking slowly towards the two girls. He could see Nagisa as she ran towards him throwing herself into his arms. Nokoru turned around and sat on his large desk and his eyes went blank again. Akira gave him an odd look.

"Kaichou are you ok?" Akira asked but he got no response. Nokoru was still staring down at nothing. "Kaichou?" Akira called louder than before and he succeeded to have the blonde's boy attention.

"Uh! Yes Akira … did you say something?"

"You don't like it, right?"

Nokoru looked at him strangely and blinked few times not understanding what Akira meant. "Like what?"

"Takamura-senpai with Nagisa-san." Akira answered simply and he could see the blush that appeared clearly on Nokoru's cheeks.

"D-don't be silly, Akira … let's do some work." He jumped down from his desk and sat on his chair instead, examining the papers.

"Hai!" Akira ran to his desk with a big grin forming his face.

**o**

**0**

**O**

**o0O**XO0o

O

0

O

Hours later…

"Damn paperwork!" Nokoru cursed as he stomped a paper after another. He glanced at Suoh to find him working on his computer. He sighed and continued signing the paperwork.

Suoh glanced at Nokoru. 'Good, at least he didn't ask for a break yet.' He looked again at the computer-screen and tried to focus, but he found his sight fell again on the blond boy. 'God, I miss him so much, I really want to hold him and--.' Suoh cursed under his breath, he shouldn't think of perverted things.

"Suoh!" Nokoru called causing the ninja to fell down along with his chair. He laughed and looked at him apologetically. "I didn't mean to surprise you, are you ok?"

"Sure." Suoh blushed. Could he make fun of himself more than this? 'Thank god, Akira wasn't here.' He thought while he pulled his chair up and sat on it. "What were you going to say?"

"Oh yes, … how did it go with Nagisa-san, everything is ok? I heard you two went to the park."

"Yes, we did."

"That's good, I bet she's happy now."

"I don't think so…"

"W-what do you mean?"

"… I broke up with her."

That shocking statement made Nokoru gasp. He didn't expect that at all, and he didn't find any other reason that caused the ninja to break up with his girlfriend but himself. "Suoh… if- if you think that you and … I … could-"

"I know, you have Yudaiji-san."

"I'm sorry…"

"No … it's ok!"

Mentioning that name made Nokoru glances at his watch and found it five passed five, 'I'm late.' He got up and took his black coat, wearing it as he walked with fast steps towards the exit. "Suoh! Gomen … I have to go by- owhh!"

Nokoru stumbled with something and he could feel himself as he started to fall down, but before he could hit the floor Suoh caught him, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulled Nokoru up against him. Nokoru blushed and backed away a little from Suoh and looked down.

"Oh! It's penguin-san's fault, I wonder what he's doing here on the floor." He stared at the stuffed animal for a while then looked up at Suoh who was staring at him. He smiled shyly. With that smile Suoh couldn't help but to pull the blonde again into a warm embrace, and he blushed when he felt Nokoru's arms wrapped around his neck as he pressed himself more firmly against Suoh. The two could feel the warmth that ran through out their bodies.

"I miss you." Nokoru whispered while running his fingers through Suoh's blue silky locks. "I really miss you." Suoh buried his face in Nokoru's neck, enjoying his sweet smell. Nokoru let out a soft sigh when he felt Suoh's warm puffs on his neck, and his hands as they moved allover his back gently.

"Not as much as I do." Suoh sighed heavily. He felt how painfully his chest tightened and how his heart was beating madly, his breathing was noticeably heavy. It felt great and all he wanted was to stay like this, holding the most important person to him protectively in his arms.

"I'm sorry, I know that I promised to go out with you if you come back, but- …" he pulled away a little so he could look at Suoh, who looked painfully hurt. "Suoh…"

Suoh put the back of his hand on Nokoru's cheek and caress it gently. "We can't change anything now, Kaichou."

Nokoru sighed and closed his eyes and Suoh found himself leaning forward to feel Nokoru's lips over his at least for the last time, just for one more time, and then he won't complain ever again… But sudden knocks on the door made them back away from each other. They stared at the door.

"Come in." Nokoru said, and he wished that it wouldn't be his forced lover. But it was him.

"I waited for you but you didn't show up, and now … I can tell why." Idomu glared at Suoh as he said that and the later glared back. "Welcome home, Takamura-kun."

"I'm sorry, there was a lot of work today, um … let's go." Nokoru said quickly to prevent the two boys from fighting. He flashed a smile to Suoh before he walked out of the council room.

Idomu looked at Suoh again with a smirk. "I guess I'm lucky to have someone like Imonoyama Nokoru, but hey, … don't give up, I'm sure you'll find someone on your size." Idomu laughed and turned around to follow Nokoru.

Suoh clutched his fists until it started to bleed. "That sick jerk, better of him to take a good care of Kaichou or I'd squeeze the life out of him."

o

0

O

o0OX**O0o**

**O**

**0**

**o**

Days had passed, and Suoh started to regret coming back. He was more than happy when he saw his One after these long days of absent, but what he sees everyday were killing him, seeing Nokoru with that Yudaiji heir was hard for Suoh, especially when he caught them out guard making out or so.

And the worst…

Nokoru didn't seem happy about it. He wasn't happy, no matter how hard he tried to show the opposite but Suoh knew he was just trying to show that, 'cause he knew him so well, and that what made him wonder … why would Nokoru continue this relationship if he wasn't pleased with it?

… …

Nokoru was on his way to his class. Everything seemed peaceful until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He immediately turned around to be greeted with that familiar evil smirk.

"Idomu-kun." He said it heatedly and started to walk again.

"You're not happy to see me? What a shame, I just wanted to walk you to your class."

"You don't have to, I know my way."

"Of course you know."

After that they walked without saying any other word until a group of girls approached them, surrounded them everywhere. "Nokoru-sama we wanted to ask you few questions if you don't mind." One girl asked, and Nokoru managed to force a smile for the girls.

"Sure, I'll be glad to be able to serve you ladies."

The girls squealed in delight all at the same time. Idomu frowned at this. He didn't like it, and he should stop this before it even start. "I'm sorry girls … but we have better things to do."

He gripped Nokoru's arm and started to drag him away. After few minutes Nokoru woke up from the shock. He pulled his arm away and stopped glaring at Idomu who stared at him in return.

"What do you think you're doing?" He hissed and turned around to return to the girls to find them already walking away, disappointment and sadness wore their faces. Nokoru's eyes went wide, not believing that he just made the girls sad instead of doing the opposite. He closed his eyes and shivered. Idomu noticed the other boy's anger, and put his hand on his shoulder a little worried but he found his hand shoved away and Nokoru glaring at him with hurt.

"What have you done?" he whispered hurtfully.

"You're mine … and I don't want you to talk with those silly girls ever again." When he said that he leaned forward and kissed Nokoru's lips and quickly withdrew with a smirk, and as he pulled away Nokoru slapped him hard on his cheek, for what he did, and for kissing him in front of everyone who was now staring at them.

"I hate you!" Nokoru whispered before he walked away.

Idomu rubbed his cheek and still managed to smirk at Nokoru's back. "Never mind love, but don't forget to meet me at the usual place."

Nokoru could feel the tears as they made their way down his face as he walked away from Idomu and the others' stares. He has never been so humiliated in his whole life, he was sure that the death seemed more merciful than to be controlled like that. He was suffering, and what increased his pain, was that he knew that this relationship is hurting Suoh as much as it was hurting him, and maybe more. It'd be much better if he was the only one who suffered with this … but he could see how much in pain the brunette boy is. If he just could tell him.

O

O **X** O

O

**(Later at the **Student's council room)

Suoh settled the papers beside his computer and started to type the information in the computer, few minutes and he stopped and took a glance at Akira and found him focusing on his work and another glance towards Nokoru to find him also working seriously on the paperwork which started to be usual since he had changed so much. He turned his gaze back at the screen and was about to continue typing when a sound of something fell down on the floor stopped him.

The voice was coming from Nokoru's direction. He looked at him and found him staring down in panic properly at the thing that fell from him and Suoh couldn't see it because the large desk wouldn't let him. He stood up and approached the blond.

"Kaichou are you ok?" Akira asked as he stared at the older boy as he stared down with widen scared eyes.

Suoh stared at the pen that settled on the floor near Nokoru's feet. It seemed that it has slipped from his hand. He stooped to pick it up then handled it to Nokoru who burst out crying and sobbing all in sudden startling both of Suoh and Akira.

Akira rushed towards Nokoru's desk standing in front of it and stared worriedly at Nokoru as the later covered his face with his hands and sobbed painfully. Akira himself started to shed some tears for his Kaichou.

"Kaichou … Kaichou don't cry, there is your pen, Takamura-senpai got it for you." Akira said and his eyes filled with tears.

Suoh felt confused at this moment and he didn't know what to do. "Kaichou, are you ok? What's wrong?" Suoh stepped closer and hesitantly touched his shoulder and as he did Nokoru threw himself into Suoh's arms wrapping his arms around his neck tightly and buried his face in his shoulder continuing his sobbing.

"K-Kaichou…" Suoh blushed but wrapped his arms around Nokoru's willowy body. "It's ok … everything will be ok." he whispered some reassuring words, calming Nokoru a little as he felt him relax more into the embrace.

"C-can I join you?" Akira asked as he wiped his tears, and Nokoru turned his face to the side still laying his head on Suoh's shoulder and looked at Akira and chuckled a little while he was still crying and Suoh smiled at him as well, and Nokoru spread one arm for his youngest friend, and the black-haired boy smiled at this and run towards them.

The three hugged for a while, and that did make Nokoru feel a lot much better having his friends by his side, comforting him, carrying his pain away even if it was only for this moment.

**o**

_0_

O

**o**_0_OXO_0_**o**

O

_0_

**O**

**To be continued…**


	8. Before the Storm

**No**_t_**hing can s**_t_**op **_t_**his**: by kilta

_**0 **_

**o0X0o**

**0**

Nokoru let go of his pen and stretched his arms up as he yawned boringly. He stopped, expecting Suoh to yell at him and order him to go back to do the paperwork but instead he found the boy behind his desk, resting his chin on his hand and stared blankly at his computer's screen.

"Umm … could I have some break, Suoh?" Nokoru begged with low voice but he didn't know that it was so low that Suoh didn't hear him. He got up from his chair and walked slowly towards the secretary's desk, feeling curious at what the ninja were looking at. He stood behind his chair and stared at the screen with widen shocked eyes.

"What are you thinking about?" Nokoru mused surprising Suoh, who immediately stood up and covered the computer's screen with his back and his face turned bright red.

"F-for how long you've been standing behind me, Kaichou." Suoh swallowed hard and stared at Nokoru as he hides his smile behind his fan.

"Long enough to see what you were looking at, so tell me … did you write this poem?" Suoh blinked few times before he looked away to think of the perfect answer and at that moment Nokoru smirked and took it as a chance. He pushed Suoh away and leaned over reading the poem.

"It's about … me?" Nokoru blushed and pulled away, not daring to look at Suoh.

"I'm so-"

"I like it!" Nokoru interrupted him, still staring down at the floor.

"Ah! … th-thanks." Suoh thanked in daze and happiness at the same time, and Nokoru smiled back at him and stared at him in a way that Suoh didn't see him stare like this before.

Nokoru stepped closer after he said that and rested his hands on Suoh's shoulder then placed his lips over Suoh's. Hazel eyes opened wide, and before he could reacts Nokoru pulled away.

"Um, … gomen, Suoh I really didn't mean it." Nokoru blushed and turned around to leave, but Suoh held his arm and spun him around to face him again.

"What do you mean by you didn't mean it?" Suoh tightened his grip on Nokoru's arm with out feeling it. Nokoru fixed his gaze down while his cheeks were still burning.

"… I just … wanted to cheer you up." Nokoru glanced up at Suoh to see his reaction about his answer and found him unexpectedly smiling.

"Do you still want to cheer me up?" Suoh asked. Nokoru couldn't help but to smile back and when he did, Suoh tilted Nokoru's chin up and leaned over, pressing his lips softly against Nokoru's delicious lips. Nokoru cupped Suoh's cheeks as he kissed him back.

They broke the kiss and stared at each other. "Why were you crying yesterday?" Suoh asked few seconds later feeling concerned, still holding him.

"I- … really don't know, I guess I was stressed." Nokoru lied. He forced a smile then he bowed his head down so his protector won't see his saddened face.

"Is Yudaiji-san bothering you or something?"

"How could someone bother the one he love the most, Takamura-kun?" the two boys quickly backed away from each other when they heard that deep cold voice of Idomu.

"Idomu-kun, Suoh was just … concern about my safety."

"Can't he do it a little farther than that?" Idomu was commenting on their previous state, and they understood that he wasn't so pleased about it.

0

**0**

O

O **X** O

O

**0**

0

At night, Akira was forced to go back to the council room because he had forgotten his floppy desk inside his PC. It was dark when he got in, and he could feel the shivers that ran down his spine, and his gaze traveled everywhere, watching scarily.

"I'll just take the desk and go back." He said to himself as he moved towards his desk, "there it is." He smiled and took the desk, before he could move towards the door he found it so oddly opening by its own. "G-g-ghost!" He quickly hides behind his desk and he listened…… he could hear the foot steps getting closer to him and he also heard the door shut close.

"What do you want?"

Akira was about to show himself up when he heard that familiar voice. Nokoru's voice, but before he could he heard Idomu's voice too. He decided to stay still.

"I'm so disappointed in you."

"Yeah? … Then what?"

"I don't want that Takamura close to you."

"I can't help it, he's my secretary."

"Listen baby, if you want your clamp campus as perfect as ever, you have to do whatever I tell you." Idomu said, and then he smacked a kiss on Nokoru's cheek before he walked towards the door.

"Say what the hell do you want, Idomu-kun."

"You don't need a secretary."

Nokoru stared at Idomu's back with teary eyes. "Idomu-kun, this is not a solution for what you think it should be."

"Do it!"

Nokoru pleaded but Idomu ignored him and closed the door behind him as he left. The torn blond collapsed on his knees and sobbed. He felt that at this moment he was lost. He was breaking down. "… Why do I have to suffer like this, why?'

Akira's eyes was wide open, he couldn't believe what he has heard, what Idomu has said, and how Nokoru begged and how he's now crying. He wanted so bad to go and hold Nokoru in his arms, to tell him that he'll be ok, and that he won't let Idomu hurt him ever again… but!

He couldn't…

'Kaichou… I won't allow this to happen to you, I have to tell everything to Takamura-senpai.'

0

**0**

O

O **X** O

O

**0**

0

(Next morning)

Suoh walked slowly towards the student's council room. He reached the door and swung it open, and he startled lightly when he found the Kaichou's desk empty. He walked in and glanced at Akira who was so oddly sitting quietly on his desk.

"Good morning Ijyuin, did Kaichou come here today?"

"They just called and said that Kaichou won't make it today, he had a nasty fever yesterday."

"Oh!" Suoh frowned and walked towards his desk. He was upset about this news but he wouldn't show it.

Akira glanced at Suoh. 'I should have some courage and tell him.' Akira thought. 'If I want to save Kaichou from Yudaiji-kun, I should tell Takamura-senpai, for Kaichou, for Kaichou's sake…' Akira took a deep breath and stood up suddenly startling the brunette teenager.

"Ijyuin?"

"I- I have something important to tell you."

0

**0**

O

O **X** O

O

**0**

0

Nokoru rolled to lie on his side and stared at the white clouds through the window. Even when there was that fresh and cheerful morning's breeze filling his room he was so depressed, but he didn't want to feel this way. He has to be strong, no matter what happened, no matter how cruel his life is, even if it was turning into hell.

A tear fell down on his cheek, but he smiled as he remembered his handsome ninja, who was ready to protect him with his own life.

"Suoh, … if you happened to know what I'm gonna do? Would you hate me? Would your strong feelings towards me stop? …… I don't want this. I need to feel loved, because I feel so bad-" Nokoru stopped and lay on his stomach, grasping his pillow hard as he buried his face into it and cried. "I feel … so bad."

"Nokoru-sama… Takamura-san wanted to see you, may I let him in?" he heard the maid call behind the door. He quickly sat up on his bed and dried his tears and drew a fake smile on his lips.

"Let him in." Nokoru ordered. He waited few seconds and the door opened. Suoh stepped in and walked towards Nokoru's bed. Nokoru felt something strange seeping throughout his body as he watched Suoh walking gracefully closer to him. He couldn't move his eyes away from him neither did Suoh.

"How do you feel now? Do you still have fever?" Suoh asked with a low gentle voice, while he leaned and touched Nokoru's forehead with his palm.

"Don't worry about me, Suoh … I'm ok. Glad that you came." Nokoru could feel the blood rushing into his cheeks.

Suoh pulled his hand away and sat on the edge of the bed. "Of course I came, I got worried when I didn't find you there, and also…"

"Also?"

"Why did you lie at me?"

"L-lie? What're you talking about?" Nokoru stared innocently at Suoh.

"About Yudaiji-kun … you don't like him, but you're dating him, and what does that mean?"

"Hmmm … … that's mean that I'm in love with someone else?" Nokoru asked and held his chin thoughtfully, confusing Suoh.

"Kaichou?"

"Suoh, I want to tell you something…" Nokoru said. Seriously this time, staring deeply into Suoh's hazel eyes, Making Suoh blink many times in confusing, feeling completely tense as he did.

"Tell me something? Kaichou, did Yudaiji-kun do something to you?"

"IT'S NOT ABOUT THAT GUY!" Nokoru opened his eyes wide when he realized that he lost his temper. He sighed and stared down at the blanket. "It doesn't concern him … it's about us." He said much softer.

"Us?" Suoh was more worried now that it was about Nokoru and him. It started to scare him, and he could feel his body heating up.

"… Suoh, I know you since a long time, you protected me since then, and you were my first friend. We were always together, cared for each other, and thinking that someday we'd break apart scare me, not back then, but it scares me now, since I had been through it … when you left." Nokoru took a deep breath and gripped his fan to give him more courage.

"… If something happened, if anything like that happened again, I mean … if our fate parted us again, I want you to know that I …" Nokoru stopped and shut his eyes tight as his body shivered strongly.

"K-Kaichou…"

"I want you to know, Suoh … that I love you." Nokoru admitted it, and opened his eyes to look at Suoh's and see his reaction, but then all he could've seen was dark. Second had passed and he realized that he was in Suoh's arms. Knowing that, Nokoru buried his face deeper into Suoh's shirt, which started to soak with his tears.

"Kaichou, finally my dream come true, even though I doubt that this isn't only a sweet dream." Suoh whispered as he tried to fight his tears back. He simply couldn't believe that Nokoru was in his arms. He couldn't believe that Nokoru loves him. To Suoh … it was a dream.

"I'm sorry that I noticed it too late." Nokoru said and looked up at Suoh, with smile on his wet lips, because of the tears. "…And don't call me Kaichou … _Nokoru_ is just fine." As he said that he sat straight and leaned forward until his lips touched Suoh's. The ninja was stunned, his heart would explode anytime because of the strong beats, but he reacted seconds later and held Nokoru tighter, then laid him gently back on the bed while they're still passionately kissing. Suoh bites Nokoru's lower lip making the later gasp and he took it as a chance to deepen the kiss.

"Nokoru, I love you." Suoh said after they broke away.

"Show me!"

0

**0**

O

O **X** O

O

**0**

0

"The night sky ilooks beautiful, isn't it … Suoh?" Nokoru asked sadly as he lay on his bed and his face was turned towards the still opened window, which eventually closed by his defender.

"It is, but I'll close this now since it started to get cold." Suoh said as he finished closing the window and approached Nokoru who was still staring at the now closed window.

"Are you leaving?" Nokoru asked then turned his face to finally look at his lover who leaned over him slightly

"Yes! It's already late, and they must be wondering what took me so long in here." Suoh leaned more and kissed Nokoru gently on the cheek, which shocked the blonde.

"S-Suoh…"

"See you tomorrow, we have lots of work, one day of absent means lots of paperwork waiting." Suoh smirked, Hearing that made Nokoru pout. "Good night Kai- … I mean, _Nokoru_."

"Goodnight." Nokoru watched Suoh leaving, and as the later was gone, Nokoru sat up and his tears started to fall down. "I'm sorry, Suoh."

"I'm so sorry."

… … …

**To be continued**.


	9. Hatred

**No**_t_**hing can s**_t_**op **_t_**his**: by Kilta.

…

Hatred!

**0**

**o0X0o**

**0**

The first class has just finished, and Nokoru hurried back to his locker to take something. He opened it and searched for the book he wanted. He felt someone standing close to him. Looking to his left side he found idomu leaning against the next locker, smirking at him.

"What do you want?" Nokoru asked coldly as he continued looking for the book.

"Hey, we're not alone here, so it would be nice of you to respect me and talk to me properly. Don't forget we spouse to be lovers." Idomu spoke with a low voice so nobody could hear.

"Ah, yeah sure." Nokoru found the book and closed his locker.

"Did you tell him yet?"

"Who?"

"Don't play dumb, Nokoru-kun."

"If I wasn't 'dumb' I wouldn't let you control me like that." Nokoru said and turned to face his forced lover.

"Watch it, baby. You want me to lose my temper?" Idomu gripped Nokoru's arm and pulled him closer. "Now answer me, or I'll have to kiss you in front of everyone, you choose!"

"Not yet."

"What?"

"I didn't tell him yet, … I- I'll do it today."

"Good!"

**o**

_0_

O

**o**_0_OXO_0_**o**

O

_0_

**o**

(Student council room)

Akira glanced at the large desk, then at Suoh who was clearly upset of Nokoru's absent, and there were mountains of paperwork unfinished yet.

"I wonder why Kaichou didn't show up today." Akira thought out loud and he jumped when Suoh slammed his palms hard on his desk angrily.

"Kaichou is only running away from doing the paperwork, but I'm going to look for him. He can't run away from doing it forever." At that said, Suoh stormed towards the door and extended his arm to reach the handle but he found the door opening from outside and a sad Nokoru appeared behind it.

"Gomen, Suoh, Akira … I had some work to do that's why I'm late." Nokoru entered without even giving one glance towards Suoh, who stared worryingly at him.

"Kaichou, you look tired are you ok?" Akira asked. What he heard two days ago made him feel worried about Nokoru all the time, and the worst he didn't tell Suoh everything he heard. He just told the ninja that Nokoru didn't love Idomu. He didn't have the courage to tell him the rest.

"I'm ok, Akira you don't have to worry." Nokoru said as he sat down on his chair. "Akira, can you bring me the file from 1999EW?"

"Yes, Kaichou." Akira stormed out the door to find the file, but he did know that Nokoru wanted to stay alone with the ninja.

"Suoh!" Nokoru called suddenly scaring the younger boy off, who approached the desk and stood in front of it immediately.

"Suoh, you always were here besides me to help as a friend, defender and a secretary, and I appreciate it, but … I don't need a secretary anymore." Nokoru talked calmly, even when he was burning inside.

"I- I don't understand … you sure need one, you need someone to organize the council duties."

"I'm fine, and I think Akira could handle this alone."

"You mean … that you don't want me to work here with you? Because you don't need a secretary? … Do you think that such an excuse can fool me?" Suoh clutched his fists.

"Suoh calm down, it's just-"

"Yeah! I know … it's just that Yudaiji Idomu is ordering you around, but not that what bothers me the most. You don't love him, but you're obeying him like a slave … that jerk is threatening you, isn't he?"

Nokoru's heart felt like it has stopped for a while. Suoh was right, but should Nokoru tell him that he is, but if he did, things might get worst, although he'd always trust Suoh to protect him anytime.

"It's not like that! Yes, he doesn't want you close to me, but I obeyed because I didn't want him to be angry with me, because I didn't want him to hate me, because I love him."

"Lair!" Suoh yelled and slammed his hands on the president's desk, startling the blond.

"That's the truth, Suoh … I love him."

"What about yesterday? What about your words? What about what WE have done?"

"… I was-" Nokoru stopped and stared down at his shaking hands to search for answers.

"Playing with my emotions?" Suoh snapped out.

"No!"

"Making fool of me?"

"NO! It's not like that."

"Ah! Yes I get it now Kaichou, you felt pity, pity on me … because you didn't feel the same way, so you take a pity on me."

"It's never like this, Suoh … I swear!"

"… Damn! I can't believe you did this to me." Suoh whispered with a shaky voice as he turned around and walked with fast angry steps towards the door.

"SUOH!" Nokoru got off his chair and ran towards Suoh and stopped him in time. He spun him around, held his shoulders and shook him, as the tears trailed down his face.

"Suoh … please listen to me, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You said you love me, you lied at me, Nokoru." At that said Suoh removed Nokoru's hands off his shoulders and turned to leave but Nokoru pulled him again, to try and explain for him, but he was shocked when Suoh pushed him back roughly, 'causing Nokoru's body to smack into the wall and he fell down immediately after that.

Suoh let out a gasp and bent down to check on the blond. He put his hand on Nokoru's cheek lifting his head to meet with Nokoru's teary eyes which filled with shock and fear at the sudden reaction that he didn't expected from the blue haired boy. Suoh opened his mouth to say something but the words didn't come out. He stood up and went out after he was sure that Nokoru wasn't badly hurt.

"I- I played with his emotions, he have the right to hate me." Nokoru thought he'd never stop crying after that.

**o**

_0_

O

**o**_0_OXO_0_**o**

O

_0_

**o**

Two week had passed, and the council room was missing its' secretary. Suoh didn't return after that day. Nokoru tried to talk to him but the only thing that he received from the other was only a hateful glare.

"He hates me. I can feel it by the way he looks at me, vindictively." Nokoru said that and shivered when he remembered Suoh's sharp eyes glaring at him.

"Kaichou, I don't understand. None of you want to tell me what exactly happened?" Akira said in confusion.

"That doesn't matter now. I hurt him, I hurt him badly, and he doesn't-." Nokoru covered his face with his hands and sighed not trusting his voice to continue his sentence. 'I thought you said that nothing can stop your love towards me, Suoh.'

"Please, Kaichou go and try to talk to him again, I hate seeing my friends breaking apart like this."

"I tried Akira, I tried many times but he kept ignoring me, and I don't blame him for that."

"It's not like you to give up, Kaichou."

"I- I know Akira…"

"So? You're going to try today too?" Akira waited for the answer and Nokoru looked up at him to find him smiling at him cheerfully, and then he sighed…

"I think so."

**o**

_0_

O

**o**_0_OXO_0_**o**

O

_0_

**o**

Suoh picked a book, and went to take a seat on an empty table. After he quitted the secretary thing, he was having a problem with the space-time that he had left with, and he decided to waste it on training or studying at the library, there's nothing else he could do, and he has to keep his mind busy.

'If I want to ease off my pain, I have to forget, but I can't help but to hate him. The scar in my heart that he had left would never heal.'

"Can I sit here?"

Suoh looked up to find the pretty girl who he loved once. He smiled at her and nodded. She sat in front of him and fixed her gaze on her lap while she blushed.

"I told myself that if … if I couldn't be your girlfriend, I want to be only a good friend to you."

"Thanks, Nagisa-san."

"I noticed that you're depressed lately, that's way I thought that … if you only don't mind to go with me today to see a movie."

"A movie?"

"Ah! Yes, it's a good one, the girls in my class always talk about it, so?"

Suoh stared down at his book and thought about it. Truthfully he didn't feel like seeing a movie or so. 'I'll do anything to try to forget.'

"That'll be nice, Nagisa-san."

**o**

_0_

O

**o**_0_OXO_0_**o**

O

_0_

**o**

"What? But I thought he broke up with her." Nokoru put the paper aside and stared up at Akira who stood in front of his desk.

"I don't know if they returned to each other, all that Utako-san told me was that they're spending lots of time together lately." Akira said while he placed the juice on the table.

"I see." Nokoru said slowly while he gripped the glass of juice.

"I'm sorry if that hurts you, I just thought that you should know." Akira apologized as he studied Nokoru's face.

"No! It doesn't hurt me a bit, Akira … I just don't want him to hate me."

"For how long you're going to stay like that, Kaichou, Takamura-senpai and you."

"He's the one who doesn't want to talk with me, and it hurts me so much."

"Kai- Kaichou!" Akira felt pity towards his friend. He has to do something to solve this problem. 'I'll try to talk with Takamura-senpai.'

…………………………….

At the same day, and when it was the time for the students to head back home, Akira glanced at Suoh walking small distance away from him, and he ran towards him.

"Senpai! Wait!"

Suoh turned around and faced with Akira. "Something's wrong?"

"I- I need to talk- … to you for a minute." Akira said, panting out his words.

After they went to a proper place, Akira started the topic that Suoh hate to talk about the most.

"What about him?" Suoh asked coldly.

"I can't believe that you're treating him like that I mean, even if he rejected you and-"

"You don't understand, Ijyuin and you will never do." Suoh said that and turned to leave.

"I MIGHT NOT!" Akira yelled and Suoh stopped and turned slightly to look at him. "But I do understand how much you love him."

"Loved, Ijyuin 'loved' …" Suoh corrected. "I don't love him anymore. The only feeling that left in me is hate."

"NO!"

"… …" Suoh stared wordlessly at Akira.

"You can't hate Kaichou, you don't have any idea how much he's sad because he hurts you. You were friends, weren't you? … The pain might be strong but can't you at least treat him a little nicer? Can't you remember that one day you fell deeply in love with him?"

"… …"

"It's mean Takamura-senpai, Kaichou's suffering a lot, he had enough already from Yudaiji-kun."

"Didn't he say that he loves him?"

"You don't know anything, if that was your answer there's nothing else I can say. It's hopeless." After he said that, Akira left with eyes filled with tears, disappointment's tears.

"Ijyuin!"

……………………

**To be continued…**


	10. Shattered heart!

**No_t_hing can s_t_op _t_his: by kilta**

…

_The only way to be close to you… _

o0**X**0o

0

0

0

Suoh walked slowly towards his home, thinking over Akira's words. He opened the wooden gate and sighed. He walked in, closed the door behind him and removed his shoes.

"Welcome home, Suoh-san."

Suoh immediately straightened himself and bowed politely before his mother, who was waiting for his arrival. "I'm sorry, huhaue."

"It doesn't matter, would you like to join me on a cup of tea?"

"Yes!"

… … …

Suoh sat calmly, absentminded that he didn't realized his mother's curious stares. "Are you ok?" she studied him.

"Y- Yes!" Suoh replied, shifting uncomfortably. He didn't want his mother to notice anything but he knew that his mother was smart enough to tell when he was ok and when he wasn't.

"Lately, you don't seem like yourself. You're not eating well, not sleeping, your mind always absent. Do you have problems in school?"

"Ah! No not at all." Suoh denied and stared down at his tea.

"Is it your One? 'Imonoyama-san'?" mentioning that name made Suoh's heart thump madly. He looked up at his mother, and she noticed the twitching in his eyes.

"I- …" Suoh stopped and looked away, his body started shaking and he couldn't stop it or calm down.

"It's ok, son … it's natural if you have problems with your 'One' but you can never desert him if he needed you, you know that."

"… … I know!"

o

0

O

O0o X o0O

O

0

o

Nokoru sighed in boredom, he has been in the council room early in the morning, but nothing interesting was going on, and he didn't finish a single paper of those mountains of paperwork, after all … nobody's forcing him to do the council duties anymore.

"It's getting really bored without, Suoh again … ne Akira?"

"You're right." Akira answered sadly.

"But I'm not giving up yet."

"Kaichou! Really?" Akira excited, and his face brightened with hope.

"Yes! I'm going to try over and over again, I won't ever give up. We'll have a party tomorrow because one of my brothers is coming back from England, so my parents are planning to make a welcoming party for him."

"This is a good idea Kaichou, You're amazing."

"Thanks! Now I just have to gather my courage and try to invite him over, but where I can find him right now."

"Leave this on me."

…… …… …..

The weather was nice, and there weren't many students around him, the other tables were almost empty, which make him more comfortable. Suoh sat silently on the table, reading the book in his hand, in fact he was just staring at it, because his mind were somewhere else.

"Yah!"

Suoh looked up from his book, to stare at the most beautiful yet heartless creature he had ever seen. Suoh's feature darkened and he looked away.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?"

"No!" Suoh whispered. As Nokoru got the permission he pulled a chair and sat in front of Suoh.

Nokoru stared at Suoh for a while making the younger boy to shift uncomfortably from his seat, and then smiled. "Akira told me that you're spending most of your time here at the café or at the library. Studying hard?"

"Not really."

Nokoru sighed. Suoh is being cold to him, but this was much better than before. Before … he was ignoring him completely and Nokoru couldn't talk to him at all. He wondered what changed him.

"Tomorrow my brother will arrive from England, and we'll make a welcoming party for him, I'd like you to come, Akira will be there as well with Ohkawa-kaichou."

"Can I bring Nagisa-san?" Suoh asked suddenly and looked up, his eyes met with Nokoru's widen shocked eyes.

Nokoru licked his dried lips then moved his gaze away. "If … if you want to."

"I do!" after saying that, Suoh took his book and stood up, looking down at Nokoru who couldn't look into those sharp cruel eyes. "Excuse me. I have to go now." And he walked away, leaving behind him someone with a shattered heart.

o

0

O

O0o X o0O

O

0

o

The hall was very, so large, and the guests were almost felling it. Crowds of the richest families in Japan and celebrities from allover the world gathers today to celebrate with the Imonoyama family their ceremony of their son's arrival after ten years of separation.

Everyone seemed having fun on their own way, unless one person, who sighed for a countless time. Nokoru felt sick of talking to the guests or dancing with their daughters. He stole a glance towards Akira, and the later was still dancing with his girlfriend 'Utako' and he seemed like he was enjoying having this intimate moment with her, that's why Nokoru didn't want to spoil it even if he dead bored.

He sighed again, then moved his gaze everywhere to search for a certain guy. 'I thought that he'd come.' Nokoru kept looking everywhere until he felt a gentle pat on his shoulder and he immediately turned around, to find the guy he was searching for with the flutist girl.

"I'm glad that you came." Nokoru faked a smile for Suoh then faced Nagisa. He held her hand leaning slightly and kissed it gently. "You look beautiful as usual, Nagisa-san."

The girl blushed and smiled shyly. "Thanks! Nokoru-sama."

Nokoru smiled seductively at her before he turned to Suoh who was staring at him, but he moved his gaze away when Nokoru looked at him. Nokoru stayed quiet for a while trying to find something, anything to say, but he couldn't speak when Suoh was giving him 'that' attitude.

"Suoh … um! Can you come with me for a moment I-"

"Why? Don't you think it is the 'wrong' timing to do so, the poor guy wants to have some time with his girlfriend now, doesn't he?" Idomu walked closer, with that same evil smile playing on his lips. "And besides … I want mine with you as well." He said that and held Nokoru's shoulders, moving his body towards his so now they're facing each other.

"Idomu-kun! When did you-"

"White tuxedos suits you a lot, you look just like a prince, _my_ prince." He interrupted him again, and glanced at Suoh who looked angry by now, making Idomu's smirk increase, because he succeeded in teasing him.

"Would you dance with me Nagisa-san?"

Nokoru turned his face to look at Suoh in disbelieve, as the later smiled gently and took the girl's hand, then bowed politely before them before he took her and walked away.

"Have fun!" Idomu commented, before he returned his attention to Nokoru, to find him staring at the floor sadly. Idomu didn't like that, he gritted his teeth and held Nokoru's wrist, pulling him towards one of those balconies. He parted the heavy curtains and went out to a small circle balcony.

"What are you doing Idomu?" Nokoru wondered a little scared of what Idomu might do to him.

"Why don't you understand? Why?" Idomu closed his eyes tightly as if he was injured. Nokoru was surprised to see Idomu like that, the boy always been cruel and cold, but somehow Nokoru could tell that Idomu was in pain.

"I don't understand what?"

"MY FEELINGS!" Idomu exploded suddenly. Nokoru winced, and the blond didn't know what to do or say, after all he's the victim here, so why should he even care.

"Calm down, now ok?" Nokoru said, but he could see how Idomu shook with anger. He grasped Nokoru's arms hard enough to hurt him and pulled him close.

"I came back, I returned to Japan just for you, just to see you … I wanted to tell you how much I love you and how I was dreaming about you every night."

"I- Idomu-kun."

"I wanted you all to myself, so I decided to tell you how much I cared, but when I did you said that you want to think about it, and I waited 'til that day came when you said that you're not ready for love affaires, I believed you, but I couldn't wait any longer, I put that special drug in your tea so that I can at least show you how much I love you, but … that Takamura appeared to steal that chance away from me."

"You! You wanted to … to take advantage of me?" Nokoru gasped, he suddenly felt his throat dry, and his heart thumping hard. That was like a thunderbolt breaking him into two.

"This is how much I loved you Nokoru-kun, if I couldn't have you willingly, I'll take you by force. I used to get what I wanted since I was a child. But, even force didn't work with you … you keep on hurting me with your cold attitude, like it wasn't enough for me to make you hate me, do you know how it feels when the one you love hates you?"

Nokoru's eyes widen 'Suoh!' he sure knew how it feels now, he sure did. He looked up at Idomu pitifully as he saw his tears started to fall down his face. 'Did I cause that pain? Did I hurt him that much?' Nokoru's face softened.

"… I could've told myself that you're heartless, or you don't like guys, or you don't want a lover, but I couldn't, because after that ninja returned you changed and you were clearly attracted to him. You keep me suffering." Idomu sobbed and stepped back from Nokoru and walked towards the railings, resting his hands on it.

"I didn't know, Idomu-kun." Nokoru said softly and approached the other boy who was sobbing desperately. He stood next to him and stared down in silent.

"Nokoru-kun I … …" Idomu turned to face him and lifted his hand to cup Nokoru's face, staring deeply in his large blue eyes. "… … Love you." Idomu leaned closer, and Nokoru didn't know how to react. Shall he push Idomu or shall he just satisfy him just because he felt guilty. He couldn't even decide because Idomu was already kissing him.

Nokoru closed his eyes. He decided to give happiness to someone this time instead of giving pain. He kissed Idomu, brought his hand up and touched the boy's wet cheek, and wrapped the other arm around his neck. He could feel Idomu smiling into the kiss.

… … … …

"Takamura-senpai, oh! I'm so glad that you came." Akira said while he approached his friend.

"I'm sorry, Ijyuin about that time." Suoh said, not daring to look at Akira.

"No! No! I already forget about it. Then … where's Kaichou?" Akira asked as he looked everywhere.

"He's there! With Yudaiji-san." Suoh pointed with his head at the nearest window that covered with heavy curtains.

"AAAh! Were you watching them? I thought you-"

"This has nothing to do with it, damn it!" Suoh blushed and looked away to hide it.

"Ah! Right … senpai, can you please call him, Kaichou's older brother soon will arrive and he should be here, I'm counting on you!" Akira said that and ran towards Utako and Nagisa.

"I-IJYUIN … wait!" Suoh called but Akira was already gone. He sighed then walked slowly towards the window, cursing everything. He hesitantly lifted his hand and parted the curtains and he was about to step in but he stopped suddenly when he watched them. Nokoru was sitting on the floor and Idomu was laying his head on Nokoru's chest while Nokoru's arms wrapped around him.

Nokoru's eyes widened when he saw Suoh who stood frozen, looking completely shocked. Nokoru removed his arms from Idomu but the later didn't make an attempt to move, he stared at Suoh and smiled like a winner.

"Your … brother will arrive soon." Suoh hardly managed to say.

"Y-yes I'll be right there."

o

0

O

O0o X o0O

O

0

o

(Morning/ council room)

Nokoru laid his head on his folded arms and recalled yesterday's party. 'He was dancing with her, all the night.' He could feel his chest tightened a little but then he closed his eyes and smiled slightly. "… but he learned well." He recalled that day when he taught him dancing, he should've known from the way Suoh acted at that day, that Suoh was in love with him but he didn't feel it back then.

"Good morning!"

A cheerful voice greeted, but Nokoru knew that this wasn't Akira's voice. He sat up and stared strangely at the smiling Idomu.

"Good morning!" Nokoru replied still in daze.

"Don't make that face, one kiss from you makes me happy." Idomu said and approached Nokoru from behind his desk and sat on his knees taking both of the blonde's hands and stared up at him. "I love you Nokoru-kun."

"Ah!..." Nokoru stared down and blushed, he didn't know why but when Idomu was like that it makes him nervous.

"I love you!" Idomu stood on his knees, grasping Nokoru's clothes and pulled him down into a kiss. He broke the kiss after a while and stared at Nokoru with love filling his eyes.

"Does this mean that you won't harm anyone? And you'll stop controlling me?" Nokoru asked softly while raising his eyebrows.

Idomu sighed and stood up to face the window. "Does this mean, we won't be lovers anymore?" Idomu asked back.

Nokoru looked surprised at that and he didn't know how to reply. "Idomu I thought that- …"

"I told you! I'll get anything I want even if I have to use force, if threatening you was the only way to be close to you, I'll keep on doing it."

"I see …" Nokoru said slowly.

… … …

**To be continued…**


	11. Stop this!

**No_t_hing can s_t_op _t_his:** by kilta

_I just want you to know! _

o0X0o

0

0

0

A tear fell down to settle on the keyboard on the letter _N_.

Brunette fingers worked on it to type the feelings of it's' owner…

TAKAMURA: I didn't believe him when he said it, but what I saw yesterday say that he does love him.

Sp: oh!

Sp: but don't let this disturb you.

TAKAMURA: _disturb me? I can't stand it anymore, it's torturing me._

Sp: O.o

Sp: look what this love has done to you, when I told you that loving a guy wasn't a good idea, you kept saying that that Imonoyama boy more than worth it.

Sp: and besides … I thought you said that you started to hate him, and you stopped loving him, now what?

TAKAMURA: _Nothing can stop my love, Jack!_

Sp: -OH-

Sp: -MY-

Sp: -GOD-

Sp: are you still saying that?

Sp: you know what? You're crazy.

Sp: anyway what you're going to do now?

TAKAMURA: _I don't know._

TAKAMURA: _I just want to kill that bastard, or at least beat him 'til I see him bleeding before me, but Nokoru would hate me more. Especially that he loves him._

Sp: hey, Suoh! Why don't you send me a picture of that Imonoyama, is he really that beautiful? XD

TAKAMURA: _my fault that I complain to you._

… … … … … … … … … …

Suoh puffed in annoyance and signed out. His Australian friend 'Jack' was getting hyper-critical every time he chats with him. He stood up from his chair and walked towards his futon and sat down on it, wiping the tears, which remained under his chin.

"If you love him, why did you lie at me? … … … Just because I'm mad about you, doesn't mean that I'd be satisfied with empty words."

-

-

_I want you to know, Suoh … _

_That I love you._

_-_

_-_

"Lair…"

…

…

_You're a lair… …_

O

0

o

O0o X o0O

o

0

O

'I heard it!' Akira walked slowly as he remembered what Idomu said to Nokoru at that day. _"I told you! I'd get anything I want even if I have to use force, if threatening you was the only way to be close to you, I'll keep on doing it." _Akira closed his eyes. It has gotten worst and he couldn't do a single thing for his friend.

"Akira? …" Nokoru called as he stared at the boy who was walking beside him. "What's wrong? Are you ok?"

Akira winced when he heard his name and tilted his head to look at Nokoru with reassuring smile. "I- I'm fine Kaichou."

Nokoru studied him for a while. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure, Kaichou…" Akira laughed sheepishly but stopped when he saw Suoh walking absently towards them. "Good morning, Takamura-senpai."

Nokoru felt his chest tightened when he heard that name. He turned his face to look at the blue haired ninja as he stopped in front of them, staring at Akira.

"Good morning!" Suoh replied slowly then moved his eyes to look at Nokoru. When their eyes met, Nokoru looked away.

Akira stared at the two back and forth and waited, but neither of them spoke. "Umm … Takamura-senpai, why don't you come with us to the council room to have a cup of tea?"

Nokoru froze. He stared at Akira in shock.

"I- I can't, Ijyuin … I have a-"

"Come on! Come on, Senpai, it won't take a long time, ne Kaichou?" Akira asked as he started dragging Suoh with him.

"A- AAh!" Nokoru agreed while he was still shocked at his younger friend's action, but followed them to the council room anyway.

Nokoru entered first and Suoh followed, they felt that something was missing. They turned around and found Akira peeking behind the door, grinning widely.

"I'll prepare the tea, you two have a little conversation until I finish." After saying that, he closed the door, leaving after him a gloomy atmosphere.

Suoh nervously stood still in his place. He won't ever forgive Akira for putting him in this embarrassing situation. He knew that Nokoru didn't want him here, and he could feel his eyes on him.

"Why are you standing there? Come sit here, Suoh." Nokoru said as he sat on the couch. Suoh walked towards him and sat on the front couch that faced the other.

"You learned well!" Nokoru stated suddenly.

Suoh looked up at him and frowned, he wasn't sure what Nokoru meant by that. "I'm sorry?"

"I mean, you were leading Nagisa-san professionally at the party, I was watching you." Nokoru cleared his point as he smiled charmingly at Suoh. "And I believe that Nagisa-san was a good companion."

"Y- Yes!" Suoh swallowed hard. Now he was wondering why Nokoru was speaking with him with that strange tone, and why was he looking at him in that way. That was just so uncomfortable to him.

"And she's pretty too."

Suoh raised his head and stared at Nokoru in shock. What was wrong with him? He watched Nokoru as he stood up and crossed the tea table to sit next to him. Suoh blinked nervously, his heart beating racing up. He could feel Nokoru sliding closer to him and then a soft hand touched his cheek, tracing his cheekbone until he has cupped Souh's chin with his long slender fingers forcing his face to move and his eyes met with Nokoru's.

"Is she prettier than me, Suoh?" Nokoru whispered, and there was sadness in his eyes. Their face was so close that their noses were nearly touching.

"I- …" Suoh just couldn't speak. He was even worried that Nokoru would hear his strong heartbeats, and know how much weak he can make him. He was getting weaker and he felt that he couldn't breathe.

Nokoru rested his hand on Suoh's chest and soon felt the fast falling and raising of his chest, and that satisfied him. He licked his lips and tilted his head while closing his eyes. Suoh just stared at him as he brought his face closer. He stared down at Nokoru's pinkish lips and opened his own then closed his eyes right after their lips met in a firm kiss. Nokoru pulled back slightly then pressed his lips again against Suoh who was thinking that he will faint in no time.

The necktie tightened around Suoh's neck, as he tried to breathe, but he soon felt Nokoru's hand loosening it, then begin to unbutton his white shirt. Suoh didn't know if he should be aware of that action or relax. He could feel the shivers ran down his spine as Nokoru put two fingers on his exposed chest caressing it, marveling at Suoh's toned muscles.

Suoh returned Nokoru's passionate kisses with equal force, and he know that he wanted that, but he wanted to know why Nokoru was doing this.

'Was he jealous?' Suoh thought. 'But why would he, he loves that Yudaiji, and I saw how he was holding him at that day, then why he's doing this?' Suoh now could feel Nokoru's fingers running through his hair, and his body heated more.

The situation was getting worst and he didn't know if he should stop this before he completely lose control. His fear of being played with was holding him back. 'He's just playing with my emotions like he always do. I know that I will be the one who get hurt at the end.'

Suoh pushed Nokoru back gently, and stared down at nothing just to avoid his gaze.

"… W-hy?" Nokoru managed to say as he tried to calm down his breathing. 'It's true then … he doesn't love me anymore.' Nokoru though, as he stared at Suoh in disbelieve.

"I- I have to go." Suoh whispered and stood up. He fixed his hair, which he know that it was a mess and then buttoned his shirt and fixed his tie before he opened the door and leave.

Nokoru sat silently, still shocked. He was having a hard time to keep his tears inside. He didn't want Akira to see this. There was a knock on the door and Nokoru assumed that it would be Akira, but he was wrong.

"That kid was here? I thought that you already expelled him." Idomu said in annoyance as he approached the couch where Nokoru was sitting on.

"It just that Akira invited him on a cup of tea." Nokoru said absently staring down at his hands. Idomu sat next to him and stared at him for a while.

There was a moment of unexpected silent from Idomu, and Nokoru could feel his eyes on him, and suddenly he felt a grip on his chin forcing him to look up at Idomu. Nokoru stared in terror at Idomu's frowning face, and he noticed that Idomu's eyes were on his lips.

"Why your lips are swollen and reddish like that?" Idomu asked suddenly in doubt and Nokoru immediately slapped his hand away and stood up but Idomu caught his wrist and pulled him down again. "ANSWER ME!"

"Let go of me! You're hurting me." Nokoru struggled to break free, but then Idomu held the other hand.

"I swear that I'll make a hell in this campus if you didn't spell out."

… … … …

"SENPAI! Wait!" Akira ran after Suoh, he saw him leaving the council room with unhappy expression on his face. He thought that they could've worked it out if they talked.

Suoh turned around and faced Akira, waiting for the younger to catch his breath. "What happened?"

Suoh's gaze fell on the floor. He didn't seem like he'll answer, Akira stared at him for a while knowing that something was strange, then it hit him. "AAH! Then you did it with Kaichou." Akira said as he pointed at Suoh's swollen lips.

The blood rushed to Suoh's cheeks and he looked everywhere around him afraid that someone heard. "What do you mean by 'did it'? Of course not, it was just a kiss." Suoh hissed in a low voice.

"Oooh! Then that's great, Senpai, I knew that he loves you." Akira whispered back excitedly, but Suoh features saddened more.

"No! Ijyuin, he doesn't, he loves Yudaiji-kun … I don't stand a chance, and besides … I pushed him away."

"You did?"

"Yes!"

Akira stayed silent for a while, and then he decided. "Takamura-senpai … I have something to tell you."

o

O0o X o0O

o

"I told you that nothing happened between us."

"How I spouse to believe you? Your lips are saying the whole story."

"It's not him, Idomu-kun, quit it already!"

"You just keep hurting me, Nokoru."

Nokoru couldn't stand it anymore. He stood up and hurried towards the door. He just hoped his weak legs could at least carry him out of here. He was close to the door when Idomu stopped him, pulling Nokoru to him and attacked him with kisses.

"STOP THIS!" Nokoru Shouted and tried to pull away but Idomu's grip tightened around his waist.

The tears slide down Nokoru's cheeks, he was too weak to fight back, "Stop this!" he whispered desperately. He just couldn't help himself and thinking of that made his legs grow weaker. "S- Stop…"

"KAICHOU!" Suoh called as he swung the door open. He reached Idomu and then punched him hard on his jaw sending him flying to crash against the wall. "You grubby! I'll kill you!"

Nokoru gasped, Suoh was so angry that he didn't know what he was doing. Nokoru stared at him and winced when Suoh pulled out his ninja knife that he always carried with him, ready to thrust it in Idomu.

"Suoh what are you doing, SUOH!" Nokoru ran to stop him from this madness.

Akira stood on the doorway, witnessing everything. Suoh has punched Idomu, and he ran like a bullet towards Idomu, to try and kill him, but Nokoru interfered. Everything happened so fast like a flash of light, and all Akira could see now was Nokoru embracing Suoh…

… And the later was opening his eyes wide in shock. Akira gazed down at Nokoru's and Suoh's heals, to find drops of blood falling one after another to settle on the floor between them.

Akira looked up again with his mouth open and stared at his friends with widen twitching eyes.

Nokoru's arms that were wrapped around Suoh's neck loosen slowly and Nokoru's body became limp and collapsed down, Suoh went down and managed to catch him before he hit the floor. "_N_- _No_ …"

Suoh put his hand in front of his face to find it covered with blood…

Nokoru's blood.

His hand started to shake uncontrollably. He let it fall and then he stared at Nokoru's face in disbelieve. "W-Why … Why?" Suoh whispered and he could feel his tears falling.

"Hhh! … S-Suoh … I knew- I knew that this will … uh! Happen if I ever … told you." Nokoru panted out, clutching his wound with his hand.

"I- I thought of you badly, and I thought that you were playing with my emotions, I hurt you and you were only trying to protect everyone." Suoh said as he held Nokoru closer to him.

"H- How did you-"

"Akira told me everything."

"I- I'm sorr- Mmm!" Nokoru vomited blood, making Suoh's eyes grow wider, his heart felt like it would explode, and his tears kept streaming down.

"IJYUIN! CALL THE HOSPITAL, NOW!" Suoh shouted at Akira, but the later didn't move, he was just too shocked to even blink. "QUICK IJYUIN! FOR KAICHOU'S SAKE!" Suoh's sharp voice snapped Akira out of his awe. He ran towards the phone and dialed the number.

"SS-uoh! … I want to- tell you- that I-"

"SHUT UP NOW!" Suoh was shocked for yelling. He closed his eyes tightly as the tears fell faster. "I spouse to protect you … and you made me … … do this!" Suoh sobbed and stared at his hand that covered with blood again. Nokoru lifted his hand weakly and hold it, and then their hands entwined mixing the same blood together.

"D-don't cry … see? … I'm ok." Nokoru tried to wear his cheerful smile, and that made Suoh cry more.

"That smile … I just- … can't live with out it." Suoh leaned down and let his cheek touches Nokoru's. "I love you, Nokoru … I love you, I love you, stay with me … please!"

Nokoru gasped and shed some tears. "You do?" He asked weakly.

"Of course, because … because no matter what happens, my love can never stop."

"Kiss me, Suoh." Nokoru breathed out, and Suoh pulled slightly back and stared at the half closed eyes, which filled with pain. He leaned down and kissed Nokoru's lips. He could taste the blood that the blond vomited earlier, and he could feel Nokoru's hand clutching his clothes.

Suoh slowly pulled away and opened his eyes to find Nokoru's eyes still closed, he stared at his pale face and that smile on his lips and waited to see those large blue eyes open…

He waited, but …

Nokoru didn't open his eyes.

"No ..."

-

-

-

_I just want you to know, Suoh_

… …

_That I love you…_

**oo**

0

O

+o0O **X** O0o+

O

0

**oo**

**To be continued…**


	12. Nothing can stop their love!

**No**_t_**hing can s**_t_**op** _t_**his:** by kilta

_If my fate meant for me to live in pain, _

_I'll live in pain!_

o0**X**0o

0

0

0

**Weeks later…**

A 16 years old boy sat on his kind-sized bed, leaning back comfortably on his fluffy pillows in the middle of the bed. He looked at the door as he heard a couple knocks.

"Come in!"

The maid opened the door and walked towards him holding a tray in both hands. She stopped beside the bed-edge and offered the juice for the young man. He thanked her and removed the blond locks that were bothering his eyes.

"The boy from Yudaiji group is out side wishing to see you." the maid said.

"Let him in!" The blond boy ordered as he returned the now empty glass to the maid.

She excused herself and left. Few seconds later then Idomu stepped inside the room and approached the bed.

"How are you now?" Idomu asked as he pulled an armchair that was close and sat down.

"I'm fine. I'll be going back to school tomorrow." The boy announced happily.

"Really? Is that ok?" Idomu couldn't help but to feel concerned about him.

"Of course! I was wounded but now my injury healed completely. You can't even find it anywhere on my stomach." The blonde excitedly said.

Idomu sighed in relief and then lowered his head like he was ashamed from something. "It's my entire fault."

"Hmm?" the boy looked strangely at him.

"I did all that to you, and you protected me from a certain death. I could never forgive myself." Idomu said bitterly.

"But I forgive you!"

Idomu stared at the beautiful boy who smiled gently at him. "But I--"

"You loved me!" He suddenly said. "… and what you've done, was done out of love, that's why I can't blame you, and no one should."

The tears flood down on Idomu's face, it was happiness tears. The words he has just heard moved the heaviest burden from his shoulders. He stood up, wiped his tears, then leaned in and placed a soft kiss on the blonde's forehead.

"Thank you, Nokoru-kun. I'll leave Japan with a relieved heart."

"You will leave?"

"That's for the best. But believe that I'll always dream of you."

"That is ok for me." Nokoru smiled at Idomu and watched him as he approached the door. Idomu stopped in front of it and then turned to look at him for the last time, and then smiled.

"Good luck with Takamura-san."

O

0

o

O0o X o0O

o

0

O

**The day after…**

Akira swung the door wide open. "Welcome Back, Kaichou … the council room actually missed you."

"Ooh? Can this room even feel?"

"Hai! Hai! It does, because it was you who's missing."

"Thank you, Akira." Nokoru chuckled. He climbed the few stares and walked behind his desk then sat on his chair, leaning back while closing his eyes. "I have to admit it, I missed this place."

"And everyone in the campus missed you too, Kaichou."

"Yeah!" Nokoru sighed then he opened his eyes slowly, while his features saddened suddenly. "How's Suoh doing? He didn't visit me at all when I was in the hospital."

"He was so shocked about the incident, and he just felt afraid to see you again. He told me that he didn't have the courage to face you ever again."

"But its stupid to think that way, what happened, had happened and we can't change it. Can you do me a favor, Akira?"

"Of course, Kaichou."

"I want you to go to Suoh, and tell him that I want him back as a secretary."

The smile appeared on Akira's lips when he heard that. He quickly nodded and stormed out of the council room.

… … … … …

Akira searched everywhere, asking everyone about a certain blue-haired boy, until one of the girls leaded him to the archery club. Akira hurried to that place and when he saw the former secretary, training, he grinned and approached him.

"S-Senpai …" Akira panted out, already tired from running. Suoh stared at him in surprise and waited for him to catch his breathe. "Kaichou! WANTS YOU BACK AS HIS SECRETARY!"

Suoh blushed and covered Akira's mouth while he looked everywhere, and he noticed few were staring at them.

"Ijyuin, I told you that I can't face him after I was nearly killing him." Suoh talked quietly.

"B-But Kaichou said-"

"That's enough, Ijyuin, just tell him that I'm glad that he's back, and I'll watch over him while keeping my distance."

Akira's smile disappeared and he headed back to the council room disappointed.

… … … …

Akira entered the room, and he realized that Nokoru was looking at him waiting eagerly for his reply.

"Takamura senpai said that he's glad that you're back and he'll watch over you while keeping his distance."

Nokoru though for awhile before he gazed at Akira again. "I want you to tell him that I need him here beside us, and I won't ever be able to finish the paperwork if he wasn't here."

Akira chuckled. He felt there was a hope and this might work. He ran out the council room and to the archery club. When he arrived Suoh was a little shocked to find him here again.

"What is it now, Ijyuin?"

Akira panted out Nokoru's words to Suoh, and he found the later unexpectedly smiling when the 'paperwork' was mentioned.

"Tell him that I'm a little disappointed that he wanted me back just for that case." Suoh said absently with a smile.

Akira smiled as well and ran again back to the council room. When he got in the room he was already sweating. Nokoru started at him waiting for him to deliver the reply. When Akira told him about what Suoh has said, Nokoru blushed but then he smirked.

"Ok! Deliver that to him: 'What I actually meant was that I won't be able to finish the paperwork _because_ I'll be desperately thinking of him'."

"Y-You love Takamura-senpai, Kaichou?"

"Yes, I do!"

"Ok! I'll go tell him that."

And once again Akira headed towards the archery club where Suoh was still practicing.

"What did he say?" Suoh asked in amusement.

"That what he really meant was that he won't be able to finish the paperwork because he'll be DESPERATLY thinking of you, I told you that he loves you, didn't I, Takamura-senpai?"

Suoh stayed silent for a while, his heart fluttered inside his chest. He closed his eyes and whispered. "If the one he's in love with always bring him pain, why he still wants to be around him?"

"I'll tell him that." Akira ran again back to the council room and in his way he bumped with Utako. He helped her up to her feet and apologized.

"Why are you running like that, Akira-san? You look pale, take a rest." Utako said.

"I- I can't … I have to- deliver messages between two lovers."

"Deliver messages?" Utako wondered as she stared at Akira's back as he ran back to the council room.

"KA-HHH ICHOU …" Akira stopped in front of Nokoru's desk and kneeled resting his hands on his knees as he panted. "Takamura-senpai said: If the one he's in love with always brings him pain, why he still wants to be around him?'

Nokoru parted his lips slightly in shock, but then he closed his eyes and wore a satisfied smile. "If my fate meant for me to live in pain, I'll live in pain!"

"H-Hai … I'll tell him that." Akira ran out the building to the archery club for the fourth time.

He ran to where Suoh was practicing and found him sitting quietly there waiting for the next message.

"Senpai!" Akira gasped, Startling Suoh who seemed that he was lost in his thoughts.

"Yes! Ijyuin?"

"If my fate meant for me to live in pain, I'll live in pain!' that's what Kaichou has said."

Suoh gasped, but he smiled sadly soon after and he seemed like he was going to cry, because his eyes glistened and twitched.

"Because I love him … I don't want him to live in pain, even if I suffered from being away from him."

Akira nodded and delivered this to Nokoru. And that was his situation this whole morning, running back and forth, from the council room to the archery club and from the archery club to the council room again, delivering love messages between the two.

"WAAAAAHHHHHH!" Akira collapsed tiredly on the floor, as he panted his heart out. He just can't move anymore, and his school uniform was all wet and sweaty.

"Akira! Are you ok?" Nokoru hurried to the younger boy.

"I- I … can't … go … anymore, Kai-chouu!" Akira barely talked.

Nokoru stared down apologetically at him. "I'm sorry, Akira! We involved you into this just because we didn't have enough courage to face each others. But thank you, Akira … I, now understand Suoh a little, and you did make it easier for us."

Nokoru patted his friend's head gently and then walked out the door. Akira smiled. He was now the happiest guy in the world because he managed to help his friends out.

O

O0o X o0O

O

He was waiting, waiting for the next reply from Akira. He was a little nervous and worried of what Nokoru's next reply might be. Suoh waited … but Akira didn't show up.

He stared at the entrance and he was startled when he saw 'him' there … walking slowly towards where he was sitting as the wind played with his golden locks. Suoh stood up slowly, his bow and arrow still in his hand. His heart was thumping madly like it always does when he sees him.

Nokoru stood close to Suoh, too close actually, smiling that charming smile of his. Suoh felt Nokoru's hand as the later snatched the bow and arrow gently off Suoh's hand, and then he gave him his back and Suoh found himself unconsciously snuggling his chest to Nokoru's back, his hands went forward, one hand holding the bow and the other was on Nokoru's hand, which was holding the arrow.

Suoh raised the bow for him a little, and then he put his lips on Nokoru's ear as he whispered softly. "Are you ready?"

He felt Nokoru shivering, but then he nodded. He shot the arrow and to Nokoru's surprise it settled down in the center, right in the small red sign.

"I did it!" Nokoru breathed out in surprise. Suoh pressed his lips on his cheek and wrapped his arms around him.

The bow slipped from Nokoru's hand, he closed his eyes and rested his hands on Suoh's arms that wrapped around him as he felt Suoh's warm lips kissing his cheek.

"At that day…" Nokoru said softly. "When it was our first time together…" Nokoru continued and he could feel Suoh's body tensed. "You had protected me … not the other way around, because … … Idomu-kun put that drug in my tea so he could take advantage of me, but you did that instead of him."

Suoh gasped at that new information, but Nokoru continued. "Because I don't have any feelings for Idomu-kun, it would've been a torture for me if he did it instead of you. So that's why, Suoh … you protected me."

They stayed in silence for a while, and Nokoru could feel Suoh smiling. He removed Suoh's arms from him so he could turn around to face him. He stared at him for awhile before he smiled at him while staring at his eyes strangely. "What do you always say? Nothing can stop what?"

Suoh was surprised for moment but then he smirked and leaned in. "… This!"

Nokoru closed his eyes as he realized that Suoh was intending to kiss him, and he leaned forward as well, and their lips met in a soft kiss. Nokoru pulled back, and gave Suoh one of his sweet smiles. "So? Will you let me go back alone?"

Suoh closed his eyes as he smiled and shook his head. "I just can't let you go, now. I'll take a good care of you from now on, and I promise that I won't leave your side ever again." Suoh promised and Nokoru couldn't help but to embrace him.

He pulled away and took Suoh's hand with his, and they started to walk out of the archery club. Nokoru tilted his head, pondering at Suoh who lowered his head while his cheeks flushed. Nokoru chuckled.

"Do you know that you're cute when you're shy like that?"

Suoh's eyes noticeably widened and Nokoru could feel his hand flinched under his. He tried hard not to laugh and entwined his fingers with Suoh's who immediately moved his face away, so Nokoru won't see the increase of the blush on his cheeks.

"You know, we should do something to thank Akira, the poor thing was a victim for all of this."

"What do you suggest?"

"The three of us go to a restaurant? There's that French restaurant nearby which I always wanted to go to." Nokoru said excitedly.

"… And the paperwork?"

"Suoh, love, don't be like that." Nokoru said while he poked a kiss on Suoh's cheek.

Suoh's face became like a tomato, he quickly coughed in his fist. "I- … think- its ok, if it's only … this time." Suoh awkwardly said.

"SO CUTE!" Nokoru beamed.

And so … Suoh was back as the council president's secretary and as Nokoru's lover.

**THE END**

Ok! did you like this? I actually changed it to be a happy ending just because pinkishy-baobao asked for it.

I enjoyed writing this fic, I admit it, and I hope that everyone enjoyed reading it. Or at least I could've made you smile even once. Thanks for your support.

**K.I.L.T.A**


	13. Chapter 13

Hi everyone sorry about the confusion I fixed chapter 3's problem, and because of the reviews although I am not getting much but after I reread my fic I am thinking of writing another fic of Nokoru and Suoh I just love those couple. I already have a great idea so if your interested stand by.

………

**O**

**0**

**0**

**o**

O0o** o0O**

o

0

0

O

**Kilta,**


End file.
